Kiss Me Goodbye
by death cherries
Summary: Sango is a student, Bankotsu is a badboy.Will the two cross their bridges and fall in love? BankotsuxSango, Lemon and my first longest running story, IN PROGRESS [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

Yay!! Another story made, and guess what? It's another SangoxBankotsu!!! It's kinda modern though so I hope you like it!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiss Me Goodbye Chapter One

Sango woke up; she had such a good dream that she had aced all her exams. She then looked wearily at her alarm clock, 7:15!!!!! "Oh jeezum crow!!" she shouted as she jumped out of bed and put on her school uniform. Anybody knew that you **couldn't **be late at Tokyo U at all costs. Quickly washing up and grabbing her things she ran out the door and rampaged down the street she lived in on her way to Tokyo U. While she ran she saw her friend Kagome, "Kagome chan!" she called out, "Ohayo!" Kagome looked over and waved, "Hey Sango!" she stopped running and walked with her friend, for some reason Sango always woke up late after cramming the night away with books; even though she timed her alarm clock.

In almost an instant they were there, at Tokyo U. As they passed by the school gates they, and other students, heard rough laughter. Their attention turned to a bunch of boys under a tree. "The Shichinintai…" Kagome sighed.

The Shichinintai at school were famous. They all were a bunch of 'bad boys' that rebelled against the school rules. Such conduct as not wearing the school uniform, making rude noises and crude comments in class, talking back to teachers, and sometimes cutting classes. Their leader was Bankotsu; rumors went about how his family kicked him out and that his permanent record was longer than five teachers arms put together for length. Supposedly, everyone thought he ruled the school, since he was always in trouble for not cutting his hair which was against regulation that he kept in a braid that was his trademark.

Next there was Renkotsu; rumors about him were that he always wore a bandana because he was bald and that he was a pyro maniac. It said before that during winter vacation he had set a store on fire for no apparent reason. Another thing about him was that he was smart, **really** smart. That seemed to just about the only good about him…well sorta.

Jakotsu was next; there were many rumors about this guy. The main one was that he was gay and obviously **_loved_** Inuyasha for his ears. One would think that he had a fetish for them. Another rumor that seemed quite odd to believe, but true, was that he somehow timed himself when Inuyasha would go to the bathroom so he could meet up with him. He was the stupid one of the group, Sango had him last year in her bio class, the lesson was about the human body and how it functions. It was during a test she heard Jakotsu shout, "**BUTT SEX!!!**" Jakotsu received a zero and a referral and an unwelcoming trip to Principal Kaede's office.

Suikotsu was next; there were rumors, but not much about him. The obvious one was that he was psycho path with a split personality. The only good thing to be said was that he was as smart as a doctor.

The others were Ginkotsu, a freakish guy who got into an accident in shop class, Mukotsu, a bio expert, and Kyoukotsu, a _really_ tall _really_ scary guy. All of them were bad…but not as bad Bankotsu. And to her dismay, he was in all of her classes, even in homeroom, that's when she had **_all_** of them.

Kagome pulled her friend out of her thoughts and they both walked to class. "Let's forget about them, Sango chan." Kagome whispered. **That **was easy for her to say, **_she_** didn't have them in any of her classes. They walked down the hall and met up with their sweethearts. 'Ugh,' Sango thought, 'Inuyasha.' She really hated him, since he was cheating with Kikyou on her best friend. But her thoughts quickly changed as she embraced with Miroku. "So how are you girls doing?" Inuyasha asked as he held Kagome in his arms. "Oh we're doing fine," Sango replied hiding the tone in her voice. Inuyasha then smiled as he patted Kagome on the head. The bell then rang. "Time for homeroom," Sango said ruefully, "Alright." Miroku said as he hugged Sango, then they departed.

Sango sat in her seat for homeroom; she patiently waited with the other students for the teacher to come in. The door opened just to reveal the Shichinintai and their laughter as they came in. "Looks like the teacher isn't here, Aniki." Jakotsu said, they all called Bankotsu 'Aniki'; they all sat on the desks as they waited. Hojo, the school president stood up, "Hey, you're not supposed to sit on the desks!" Bankotsu cocked a brow and looked at Hojo who seemed to twitch, "Hey, Hojo," he called, "Shut the hell up." Hojo could do nothing but just sit back in his seat quietly, then they laughed at him. Sango couldn't help but giggle quietly. Hojo was kind of the geek type.

The teacher then came in, "Please take your seats!" he meant the Shichinintai who just stared at him then just looked at each other. The teacher could feel his school powers weren't working on them so he tried again, "Please take your seats or else you will be sent to the Principal Kaede's office!" " 'Please take your seats or else you will be sent to the Principal Kaede's office.'" Renkotsu mocked, the Shichinintai then laughed. The teacher then gave up and read the morning announcements. "And finally, starting next week, we will have the career center up and ready for those of you that have been waiting." "What the hell is he talking about, Aniki?" Jakotsu asked in a tired whiny voice, "Some crazy-ass bullshit that's for sure." Bankotsu replied with a mocking shrug. The teacher twitched, "Well, for those very few of you who have extremely low grades and no future, I guess that means no extra work for you." The Shichinintai cheered. Sango then sighed, how could some people be so care free? And most of all, how did the Shichinintai get **_into_** Tokyo U anyway?

The bell rang, first period. 'Writing and literature class,' Sango thought as she headed down. "Hey, wait up," she turned there was Bankotsu. "What do you want?" she asked. "I just noticed that we both have the same classes," Bankotsu joked, he obviously noticed a long time ago. In fact, she sat _next_ to him. "You only noticed that now?" she asked as they walked along to class, Bankotsu laughed. "Was that sarcasm in your voice?" she then noticed that he was listening to his CD player, out of curiosity she asked, "What are you listening to?" he looked at her, "96 Quite Bitter Things," he told her as they turned into class. They took their seats, it seemed that Mr. Haruno didn't notice the head phones, since Bankotsu was wearing a black shirt. "Alright everyone, take out your textbooks and we'll go over on the 15th century poetry." "What a bunch of crap," Bankotsu said. Sango kind of giggled, he **was** right. It was pretty boring just re-reading a bunch of old poems and then giving out your opinion. "Hey, Haruno, why are we still on this shit? When are we going to get into fucking criticism?" Mr. Haruno twitched, "That's **Mr**. Haruno to you! I should refer you for such language; and for your information, this poetry was probably written from the Emperor's line." Bankotsu rested his head on his fist, "Who gives a fuck?" and looked out the window. Sango saw that he was still listening to his music. "Bankotsu," she said to him, "poetry can sometimes tell your deepest feelings in small secrecy." He turned to her, "Crazy talk," he said. Sango sometimes felt that she just wanted to slap him.

Mr. Haruno then assigned partners to read and give opinions about the poem they were reading. Sango was paired up with Bankotsu. 'Great,' she thought. Here she was paired up with the hell boy of the school who didn't even read the poem and just wrote down his thoughts. But, since she decided to be nice, she asked what he had written. Bankotsu grinned, "You sure?" "Sure, why not." Sango now wished she hadn't. Bankotsu then read his response, "I think this poem is full of it, why is he wasting his life looking at some stupid fucking clouds that make him think of his stupid home? Doesn't the bastard have some other things to do? I think this dude's on ecstasy." He looked at her, "That's all." Sango then gave a sort of small smile. But since she didn't read the poem she decided to read it. But on the very first line she instantly found it boring. Bankotsu was right. "So what did you write?" he asked not really caring if her response was just kissing ass to the poem. Sango then quickly wrote down her thoughts. "Well, I think this poem is quite boring, I can't even get past the first line. It's just about clouds and how he thinks it's about his home." Bankotsu tilted his head, "Didn't I tell you?" he then sat back in his seat and stretched, Sango saw a part of his shirt lift revealing hidden bricks. 'Wow!' she thought, 'Does he spend his whole time working out?'

The bell then rang and everyone headed for 2nd period. Bankotsu, still listening to his head phones, walked along with Sango. As they walked, Sango couldn't help but keep looking and thinking about him. How did he know about the poem? Was he actually smart? She saw him go the opposite way. She quietly followed him. He wasn't going to second period, he was cutting class. The bell rang, 'Second period is starting…but I want to know where Bankotsu is going.' She followed him outside the school, and down the street to an alley. Bankotsu turned to see if anyone was following him, Sango quickly hid just in time, he wasn't fooled. "If you're following me, just give it up." Sango came out, Bankotsu quirked a brow, "You? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Sango stood just there, "Aren't you?" Bankotsu crossed his arms and leaned against the alley wall, "Fuck school, I already have my own plans in life." Bankotsu grinned then looked at her straight in the eye. Sango walked a little near him, "But don't you care where you want to be in life?" Bankotsu gave a tired irritated look, "I have my own plans, besides, I already have everything taken care of." Sango walked up to Bankotsu, she knew no matter what she said she knew that Bankotsu wouldn't care, instead she started to head back. "Hey," Bankotsu said grabbing her arm. "What?" she replied. Quickly whirling her around, Bankotsu kissed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave you hanging, but hey, next chapter is coming up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

The continuing chapter of the mega new story of Sango and Bankotsu's high school love!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiss Me Goodbye Chapter Two

"Aniki!!!!!!!!"

Bankotsu and Sango turned around and saw the rest of the Shichinintai watching them. "Aniki!" Jakotsu whined, "You didn't tell us that a girl would be joining us! And besides, we don't need a girl!" Bankotsu slapped his forehead, "Jakotsu, don't jump into conclusions if you don't know anything." Renkotsu could feel a leer coming on, "So Ooaniki, why **_is_** she here?"

Sango looked at him, 'What's he going to say?' she thought. Bankotsu grinned, "She's here because I want her here." Suikotsu twitched a brow, "Does that mean….Aniki…" Bankotsu grinned again, "Yup, everyone, meet my new Baby, Sango."

Sango felt herself choke on a lump that was now forming in her throat, "What?!" she blushed madly. Bankotsu looked at her and grinned once more, "Yeah, you're perfect, right now, you're just a blossom that's still in the process of blooming, and then soon you'll be one of us." Jakotsu twitched a bit, "Bankotsu No Aniki, what was that crap at the beginning?" "Just some stupid crap that I caught from Haruno's class." Mukotsu then looked around, "Aniki, we should head in the alley so no one will see us." Bankotsu nodded, grabbed Sango and they all headed deep into the alley.

Sango saw a table, some crates, playing cards, and boxes. She saw a door that must've lead into whatever kind of building this was. "Here," Bankotsu said patting an empty spot next to him on the crate. Sango sat down and placed her bag on the ground, "Uh…kinda nice place you got here." She thought it would be nice if she at least complimented the place. "Huh. You haven't seen nothing yet, hun." Jakotsu replied as he opened one of the boxes and took out some pocky which he began eating. "It looks like shit now, but hey, it's better than nothing." Suikotsu finished.

Bankotsu asked Ginkotsu to toss him a box of pocky, and grabbed it. "Here," he said giving it to Sango. "Arigatou," she said and ate a bit of it. She couldn't help feeling so carefree at the moment. "So, what's the plan this weekend?" Renkotsu asked as he was playing with a lighter. 'He **_is_** a pyro maniac.' Sango thought. Bankotsu leaned back, "Well, I feel like raiding that stupid 'King Arcade' club. The people there mostly." Jakotsu made a face, "Those assholes should stick it, and they piss me off." Sango suddenly remembered that Miroku hung out at King Arcade. She began to worry about him. But then…she remembered that Miroku **_always_** cheated on her. 'Well he probably **_does_** deserve to be beaten to a pulp.' Sango took out another stick and put the first part in her mouth. She had begun nibbling on it until Bankotsu then leaned his head closer and bit off the bottom part, "Hey!" Sango said cutely giving him a tiny slap in the hand. Bankotsu laughed. "So Ooaniki," Renkotsu said getting back on track, "this Friday after classes? Or Saturday?" Bankotsu scratched his head for a second, "Friday is considered a weekend right?" Renkotsu nodded. "Okay then! After our crumby classes we'll go and raid King Arcade." "Auuughiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!" Everyone turned to Jakotsu. "Jakotsu, what the fuck?" Renkotsu asked irritated. "My ass is getting sweaty." Jakotsu whined. Sango giggled, the Shichinintai weren't as bad as the rumors said they were. Bankotsu laughed as well, then the others did so too.

She had spent the rest of the day, with the Shichinintai even though she ditched school. They went to the movies, ate at the ramen house, and she even saw them fight against another gang she had heard of called, 'The blue sharks'. Sango was amazed at how the Shichinintai fought. They were awesome. She found Jakotsu funny when he fought, he always squealed and kicked the guy in the shin which brought him down. Then after they went to the mall.

"Man, today was much more fun than usual," Jakotsu said dreamily as they walked back to the alley. Suikotsu then laughed out, "Especially when we showed those pussy Sharks who owns the streets here." Mukotsu giggled along, "Yeah, and there were thirteen of them, and seven of us. Hah! Their unlucky number for sure!" the whole group laughed, even Sango. "So, Aniki, where will we go tomorrow?" Jakotsu asked. Bankotsu thought a moment then decided, "How about that 'Metal House'? I need some new CDs." The group nodded, they too thought it was a good idea. Sango had never been to the Metal House, but heard that it was a music shop which sold heavy metal, punk, rock and alternative music. Bankotsu then looked up at the sky, "Hey, you guys go on without me, I'll walk home Sango." The group then nodded and headed off in one direction and Bankotsu and Sango in the other. "It seems you've been quickly accepted into the group," Bankotsu said as he walked with a hand around his waist. Sango blushed, "I guess so," she said. Bankotsu then stopped, "About that kiss," he began, "I didn't make it a good one." Sango looked at him, "What do you mean?" Instead of answering they proceeded on to her house.

When they reached her house Sango walked to the door, she thought it would be polite to give him some tea before he left. "Care to come in?" He nodded and came in. Sango boiled the water and went with Bankotsu to the living room. Bankotsu was quite surprised how nice her house was. "So what's it like living alone?" Sango asked. "It's cool," said Bankotsu looking around hoping her mother wasn't around or anyone else. All that was there was her kitty, Kirara. "But doesn't it get lonely?" Sango asked, she never what it would be like living alone. "Not really, the guys live alone too. And I have them over most of the time." Bankotsu then leaned back and stretched, "The best part is that you don't have parents to bitch at you for stuff." Sango was so busy thinking about how Bankotsu must have felt at his home that she didn't even notice him going over and sitting next to her. "Sango," he said as he took her face with his hand and then kissed her passionately. Sango was speechless, his kisses were so deep; she almost squeaked when she felt his tongue slip in and explore her mouth. When it found her tongue it twirled around hers.

Sango then felt herself being gently laid down; Bankotsu then began to stroke her hair while they kissed. Sango felt herself become unfamiliarly wet as Bankotsu slipped his fingers under her shirt and stroked her sides. Feeling herself becoming curious, her hands traveled down and felt a large bulge. Bankotsu then broke the kiss then grinned, "Not yet, baby. You're not ready for that yet." The he sat up, man he was gonna need a cold shower. Sango then sat up as well. 'What did I just touch?' she thought as she blushed brightly. Bankotsu then got up, "Well, I should get going before the guys worry. See you tomorrow, baby." They kissed once more and then he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah hahaha! Wait for the next chapter to see what happens! Please R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

The story continues!!!! Get ready for it!! I'm bringing it!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiss Me Goodbye Chapter Three

"Sango chan! Where were you all day?" Kagome asked across the phone. But Sango couldn't answer, she was lost thinking about Bankotsu and his kiss. "Hey! Are you listening?" Kagome asked. "Kagome chan…" Sango, "if there was a prize for rotten judgment, I think I would've won that…" "What are you talking about?" Kagome didn't know what her friend was talking about. "Bankotsu." Kagome felt herself fall off her bed, "You're kidding right? Sango chan, if you haven't heard, Bankotsu is a **_loser_**, the guy is **_failing_** so many classes it's not cool if you do too." Sango could feel her anger rise, "So are you suggesting that I stick with Miroku that **pervert**?" Kagome felt herself taken back, "Well…yeah. Miroku is passing classes and he wants to be the president of a corporation." "Just so that he can his own personal harem," Sango huffed angrily. "Listen, Sango chan, Bankotsu may seem nice now, but his friends might not accept you. As your friend I don't want to see you get hurt. Besides, what can that loser provide for you?" Sango felt so mad, "Kagome _chan_ his friends have already accepted me and no matter what path he takes I'll still love him for who he is." "Sango chan…" "Listen I have to go, later." She then hung up the phone. She couldn't believe it! Her own best friend was going against the person she loved. Sango rested her head on her pillow, 'Crap,' she thought, 'I don't even have tonight's homework.' Sango wondered how Bankotsu did it, he never cared about school work what so ever. Before she could figure it out she fell asleep.

That night, she dreamt of Bankotsu, except there was something different, here she was in a beautiful gown in an empty ballroom. "Hey, baby," Bankotsu greeted. He wasn't in a tux, he was in his normal black shirt, black jeans with a white splash on it. She could only look at him in admiration, "Oh this?" he said looking over himself, "The tuxes looked crappy so I decided to grab something that at least had the colors." It seemed for once the world was in perfect harmony. Bankotsu then took her and they danced, it seemed love was taking over tonight. "Tell me more about yourself," she said with a shy smile, "Well my life's pretty alright…right now I mean." Sango giggled, "But no one told me that I was going to find someone like you," then he kissed her. They stopped dancing and just kissed; then he held her.

Sango woke. Her face was hot. She then wondered if was blushing in her sleep; she looked to her clock, 7:00. Sango got up and washed up quickly. She got dressed and headed out the door. As she walked she saw Jakotsu, "Hey Jakotsu!" she called. He turned, "Oh hey, Ane chan." "Ane chan?" Jakotsu laughed, "You're Aniki's girl, so you're officially one of us." Sango blushed at what Jakotsu had said, in a way she felt sort of special. As they walked Jakotsu kept counting his fingers. When they reached Tokyo U she saw Bankotsu and they embraced. Some of the students saw Sango and Bankotsu hug. Bankotsu cocked a brow at them, "What the fuck are all you people gawking at?" nobody said a word and they went back to what they were doing. "Serves them right," Jakotsu added, "Sango since you're one of us now, you don't have to wear that stupid uniform." Sango looked over to Jakotsu, "Really?" Bankotsu laughed, "That's only if you don't want to." "Aniki, but that's the rule!" Jakotsu whined waving his fists in the air. But no one paid any attention to him. While they were waiting for the bell to ring, the Shichinintai and Sango told jokes and laughed.

"Sango!"

'That voice…' Sango looked and saw Miroku. "Miroku!"

"Sango what are doing here with all these guys?" Miroku asked with Inuyasha behind him. "Inuyasha!!" squealed Jakotsu. "Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted.

"She's here because she wants to be," Bankotsu said smoothly while he put an arm around her waist. Then he grinned, "You guys should leave unless you would like to grab your ankles and kiss your ass goodbye." Miroku's brow twitched but instead of doing anything else he walked away with Inuyasha. "Hahaha! Who's your daddy now, bitch!" Jakotsu called at Miroku who walked away.

"I can't believe this!!" Miroku said as he, Inuyasha and Kagome were in the hall near Sango's homeroom. "I know it's hard to believe," Inuyasha said, "that a cheater like you would feel hurt." Miroku shot a look at Inuyasha, "She doesn't care if I do it, but **her**?!" Kagome sighed, she didn't like to see the two apart. Though, she did feel that Miroku deserved this. "Kagome," Miroku said carefully, "could you please talk to Sango? Ask her why she's like this." Kagome nodded, "Alright."

The bell had rung, and everyone watched as the Shichinintai and Sango made there way to homeroom.

For the whole day she followed the Shichinintai. She skipped class and went with them to Metal House, hung out at the alley, fought with the Gaijin Gang, played cards and cracked jokes. Sango had never felt so carefree and happy in her whole life. Before she knew it, it had already gotten dark. "Man," Jakotsu said dreamily, "Today was awesome! Sango No Ane chan, you were awesome!" Sango giggled, "Thanks, but really, it was cool hanging with you guys. Man, if I hadn't hung with you guys I'd be stuck in that hell hole doing shit."

The gang laughed at how cute it was hearing Sango talk. Sango even laughed herself. She was taking such a big step, giving a large swing at the ball of life. She now had new friends, a new love and happy times. Bankotsu looked at Sango as he held her, she was now fully blooming. And how beautiful she was too. It was the only the second day, yet, she was blooming fast.

"Hey, I'm gonna walk Sango home guys." Bankotsu said jumping off the crate, "It's cool, Bankotsu. I can walk home by myself." Sango said as Bankotsu helped her off. "You sure?" he asked. Sango smiled and hugged him, "Yeah, see you tomorrow guys!!" they all waved bye.

On her way home she met Kagome. "Sango chan…" "What is it, Kagome chan?"

"You skipped school again, didn't you?" Sango then sighed, 'Not this crap again,' she thought, "Listen, if it's something bad about Bankotsu I don't want to hear about it. If you don't like him, get over it." "It's not about Bankotsu," Kagome replied, "it's about Miroku." Sango then gave another sigh, "What? The pervert misses me? Wants me to come back and be his 'girlfriend'?" Kagome couldn't believe what her own tomodachi was saying, "You **are** his girlfriend…aren't you?" Sango couldn't help it, "I **_was_** his girlfriend before, but I was stupid. I mean, how would you feel knowing that the man you thought you loved was cheating on you the whole time?!" "Inuyasha doesn't cheat on me!" "Really? He's cheating on you right now! Everyone knows he's cheating on you with Kikyou!" Kagome looked hurt, and Sango finally stopped. She had just hurt her own friend! She dropped her bag. "Sorry Kagome chan…." Kagome kept looking down on the concrete. "I know it's true…" she said slowly, "but…I didn't want to believe it." Kagome then walked back home.

As soon as Sango got home she was lucky that her parents were still on their business trip. Sango took a shower and as soon as she got out she heard the phone ring. "Hello?" "Sango?" Sango twitched, it was Miroku. "What is it Miroku?" she was very annoyed with him now. "Sango we need to talk." "We're talking now, aren't we?" Miroku felt himself get short on words, he knew how Sango was. "Listen…what is it about Bankotsu that you like so much. We've been together for a year! And it's like you just met him and already fell in love with him!" Sango felt tears come up but she brushed them away. "Yeah, well, during the whole year you kept cheating on me and I've had enough. So now, I'm moving on. I'm not just going to sit around and wait for you to grow up now. We are **through!! It is over!!!**" with that she slammed the phone.

Kirara looked up to Sango and mewed. Sango looked down and gave a huff of air. Finally. She had said it. Everything was going to be alright. She was sure of it.

But not everything had gone alright. Her grades for Tokyo U had rapidly dropped. She had now one of the lowest grades, next to the Shichinintai. She was always referred for not wearing the school uniform, talking back to the teachers and skipping school.

The good side was that her and Bankotsu had become much more closer. It had already been two weeks that they were together and they acted as if they were nearly married. On some nights, Sango would spend the night over his house which she found was quite neat for someone like him. She and Jakotsu would crack jokes on how stupid Miroku was and that Renkotsu was bald. Renkotsu didn't mind if Sango made jokes, but he certainly minded if Jakotsu did.

One night, while Bankotsu and Sango were alone in the park sitting on a bench, Bankotsu felt like he wanted to pop a question, "So Sango…is there anything you regret?" Sango looked at him, "Just that I was with that lousy pervert. You know, before I met you, I was pretty sad. I always worried about stuff and I never got to really have fun." She then smiled, "But since I met you, it's been real, I feel happier than how I've ever been." She then hugged her man. Both of them together, looked up at the stars. "Bankotsu?" Sango asked, "Yeah I know, damn thoughts!" Bankotsu laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahahaha!! You must wait for the next chapter to find out what happens!! Til then, R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4

The story continues!!!! Get ready for it!! I'm bringing it!!! Lemon!!!

* * *

Kiss Me Goodbye Chapter Four

* * *

Sango woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, 'Another day at boring school,' she thought. Then she quickly smiled, "But not for too long." Sango washed up and changed into her school clothes. She was in such a happy mood that she patted and kissed Kirara and went out the door.

Sango found herself skipping and prancing to school. She then saw Kagome and smiled. Kagome had now found herself someone else, Kouga. Sango was happy that her best friend had found someone else that really cared for her. "Kagome chan!" she sang, "Ohayou!!" Kagome smiled, "Ohayou Sango chan!" she sang back. "How's you and Kouga doing?" she asked. "Oh, we're doing just great!" Kagome squealed, "I'm long over Inuyasha and I finally have someone that calls me and doesn't put me down." Sango and Kagome smiled and told each other their new love life. "Oh, by the way, Sango chan," Kagome said with her tone changing, "watch out for Miroku and Inuyasha, they plan on getting revenge on Bankotsu." Sango stopped, "Nani?" Kagome nodded, "Miroku blames the whole changing relationship thing on Bankotsu. He got the idea that because you fell for someone else and I did too; Bankotsu was the one who started all this."

Sango looked worried while hey continued walking, she hoped that Miroku wouldn't bring his friends from the King Arcade into this mess. "Keep an eye on Miroku and Bankotsu." Kagome suggested as they walked into the school gates. "Yo! Kagome!" Kouga called and waved. Kagome waved back and trotted towards her love. Sango smiled and went over to the Shichinintai. "Hey, baby," Bankotsu greeted as his lips crashed into Sango's.

"What the hell's the matter with you now, Jakotsu?" Renkotsu asked irritated as he played with his lighter; Ginkotsu found strangely interesting. "Since Kagome isn't with Inuyasha anymore I've been trying to get his attention here." Jakotsu replied putting his foot on Mukotsu's back. Suikotsu gave a disgusted look, "Don't even think of bringing that bitch here," he then spat, "I hate that bastard." Bankotsu only grinned as Sango sat on his leg, "Whatever, if Jakotsu does bring him here we can raid him and take his money." Sango giggled but soon stopped after she quickly remembered what Kagome told her. "Oh! Bankotsu," she then had a troubled expression on her face. He nuzzled her, "What is it, baby? Something wrong? Why'd you wear the uniform today?" She looked at him, "Miroku and Inuyasha are going to get their revenge on you." The Shichinintai just laughed as they heard this, even Bankotsu. Sango didn't understand. Wasn't he at least a little nervous?

Bankotsu had to try and stop himself from laughing so he could get some air. "Sango, baby," he then told her, "let them come after me. Just let them try, I can handle them on my own." He then gave her a grin to assure her, Sango then thought about it and smiled. While they were together she did see how he fight and she should've known better than that. So she smiled and leaned back on him. "That would be funny," Kyoukotsu said still laughing, "Yeah, Inuyasha and Miroku, fighting Aniki." Mukotsu said after getting air. Jakotsu stopped laughing, "Well I don't mind the nerd, but if Inuyasha gets hurt by anyone else than me that wouldn't be fair." "We could set him on fire," Renkotsu offered as he continued to play with his lighter. Bankotsu tilted his head a bit, "Yeah, we could do that, but then it would be your fun, wouldn't it?" Renkotsu only grinned.

Miroku and Inuyasha walked in the school gates together. Miroku had now gotten a drinking problem ever since Sango broke up and left him. Inuyasha was a light alcoholic since Kagome left him too. But he really didn't care since he had Kikyou, but he was getting irritated at the thought that Naraku had **_all_** of Kikyou's classes. But right now he couldn't feel irritated since his best friend was all depressed and upset that Sango left him. Miroku then caught a look at his once-before girlfriend now sitting on the legs of Bankotsu who he _so_ despised. "Don't let it get to you," Inuyasha said putting a hand on his friends' shoulder. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and sighed. "C'mon," Inuyasha said as they continued walking off, "me and the guys will take you down to the Starlight Club. You can look for someone there."

Sango totally got over Miroku so she didn't care when he saw her and Bankotsu together. "Something on your mind, baby?" he asked as he wiggled his leg making her jump. Sango giggled and shook her head. Jakotsu continued watching Inuyasha walk into the school building, "Man, his ass looks sexy from here." Jakotsu marveled.

The bell then rang and everyone headed into the school building. Once again, the homeroom teacher, Mr. Motomuto, yelled at the Shichinintai **and** Sango for indecency on sitting and PDA.

Bell rang again, and Bankotsu and Kagome headed off for Haruno's class, then after that, went to 2nd period, biology. Sango, Bankotsu and Jakotsu sat in the back while Mrs. Fujiyama taught about human reproduction. Once again, Jakotsu shouted, "**BUTT SEX!!!**" and was referred and sent outside to Principal Kaede. Bankotsu and Sango were still giggling; Jakotsu just stood outside the door making explicit gestures, but quickly got moving when a student ratted him out. While Fujiyama explained the lesson, Sango blushed when she heard some words; she was still kiddy-like to them.

After the lesson, the bell rang. 3rd period. Bankotsu and Kagome cared not to stay anymore in school so they both left, making there way towards the alley where the rest of the Shichinintai were waiting.

"Bankotsu No Aniki! Sango No Ane chan!" Jakotsu greeted waving his stick of pocky. Bankotsu waved while he walked into the alley with Sango. They sat down on the large crates; Sango sat on Bankotsu's legs. "So what's up?" Renkotsu asked as he ate a hello panda. Bankotsu wiggled his legs and thought, he couldn't think straight when he liked seeing Sango bounce off of him. "Ooaniki," Renkotsu said once again, and Bankotsu went out of his fun, "Eh, fuck it, I don't care." He was too busy bouncing Sango. Renkotsu gave up and started eating some mochi candy.

It then got late, Ginkotsu checked his watched and saw that it said 8:39, Bankotsu thought that they should do something fun, since it was dark and all. "Where should we go then, Aniki?" Suikotsu asked. Bankotsu thought the Kabuki House would be fine, and the others thought so too. The Kabuki House was known to be a great restaurant with a bar and Kabuki entertainment, that's if you wanted it though. They all headed in and their waitress led them into a private room. "Man, Aniki, this place is kinda pricey," Jakotsu said as he looked over the menu, "Man! Sake is 1000 yen per bottle here!" "Hey, it's worth it," Bankotsu said, "besides I feel like having some since its been a long time for us." Sango looked at the menu, she had tried it before on her 15th birthday, and she didn't mind the taste. "I think I'll have some too." Sango agreed. The men looked at her, "What?" Bankotsu held her closer, "Baby, I love you." He nuzzled her as a girl would with a teddy bear.

When their waitress came in once again they ordered five bottles of sake, ten plates of sashimi and three large plates of assorted sushi. "Would you like kabuki entertainment, or the geisha dancers?" she asked. "No thanks," Bankotsu answered, "it's cool." With that their waitress bowed and left their room. "You know how to dance?" Bankotsu asked turning to Sango, "Me?" "Yeah, you know how?" Sango blushed, "Well, yeah." "Alright then," he went over and picked up the large floral fans and handed them to her, "Dance," Sango looked at them. It was _true_ that she knew how to dance, but in front of Bankotsu and the others? Sango gulped and began dancing.

As she softly, slowly turned; she gently flapped her fans and swayed them into natural, graceful motions. The men began to cheer and Sango felt shy and a little confident; but she still continued to dance. Then she lifted a part of her skirt a little higher and the men hooted, all except for Jakotsu. Her movements became fast, then slow, fast, slow, fast and slow all with grace and perfection.

When she was done the waitress entered and presented their orders. She then laid it down on their table, bowed, then left again.

The food was good; and so was the sake that they drank. Sango poured the sake and drank it with them. She was good company. Jakotsu then performed his silly kabuki attempts and everyone laughed. Then he took the fans and did the 'simple, shy farmer's woman' dance. Everyone clapped and laughed, he took a bow and then Sango joined him. They both performed their own little skit called, 'shy young maiden' and 'the silly man'. Everyone laughed as the two looked so funny, doing silly motions and acting.

Miroku gulped down his fourteenth glass of sake. The Starlight Club kicked him out for cheaping out, but it wasn't only that, it was Sango whom he still missed. Inuyasha picked at his food, he couldn't eat since his friend got him kicked out of the hottest strip club. "Man, Miroku, give it a rest already. Move on. I know I have." Miroku looked into the liquor filled glass, and then insanely gulped it down.

When they were done, the men and Sango went to go and pay their bill, 8500 yen! That was the most money Sango seen that someone would spend. Just then, Sango saw Miroku and Inuyasha. "Miroku?" "Sango!" Bankotsu turned, "Bankotsu!!" Miroku growled, "BASTARD!!!!!" he yelled as he charged and tackled him.

Miroku was now trying to punch the living daylights out of him but Bankotsu kept dodging almost every one of his hits. "Miroku! Stop it!" she cried as she tried to pull or push him off of Bankotsu; but she was then shoved by Inuyasha who was going in the fray. The rest of the Shichinintai then came and began to help their leader, "It's **not** fair!!" Miroku screamed as he pulled off of Bankotsu by Kyoukotsu. Sango rushed over to see that Bankotsu had not been too badly hurt, Miroku only skimmed a little of his face since he was drunk and couldn't see. Sango then got up and went over to slap Miroku who could do nothing but only look stunned, "Why, Sango?" he said feeling the tears fill up in his eyes, "Why do you pick him over me?" Sango felt that she might explode, "Miroku! You never really cared! All you did was cheat on me; you thought that just by small hugs could make all of that up? You said you would never hurt me! But you did it anyway!" tears were spilling out of her eyes. Kyoukotsu then tossed Miroku to the side and helped Bankotsu up, "It's cool," Bankotsu reassured.

They had walked a long way now; Bankotsu sent home his friends and said that Sango and he could take care of themselves. When they reached his house Sango followed and helped him into one of the couches. She then decided to prepare some tea in case he was thirsty. But to her dismay, she quickly found out that he had no tea, instead, she prepared water. She brought it with her and set it on the small table beside the couch. "Bankotsu, you okay?" she asked as she gently stroked his face. He looked at her then grinned showing that he was alright, "That stupid guy had nothing on me," he then laughed. Sango gave a small smile, "Sango," "Hmm?" he then looked down then back at her, "I'd like to lie on my bed, if it's alright with you." Sango smiled and helped him up, they both walked up. He opened the door then collapsed on his bed. Sango watched with gentle eyes as he snuggled up against his soft cool pillows. She was about to leave until Bankotsu grabbed, and pulled her down on the bed next to him. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked while he stroked her hair. "I have to get home," she replied. "No you don't, you're staying here with me, baby."

Bankotsu then laid his lips on hers and they both kissed. His kisses began passionately, then his tongue slipped in with hers and they both began to play. His hands then roamed over her body and they pulled her closer. Sango felt herself grow that unfamiliar wetness. She broke the kiss and moaned as he gently kissed and nipped at her neck, he tongue then went into her ear and twirled around. She felt herself grow more wet as Bankotsu continued. She couldn't help it.

Bankotsu then got impatient and began removing her shirt and sliding his hands along her silky body. As he traveled up she moaned all the more; he had come up to breasts and cupped them. Bankotsu felt his way to the back of her bra but was helped by Sango, who undone it for him. Bankotsu grinned, "Thanks,"

He threw it to the side and began sucking on the soft fleshy mound, Sango had already soaked her panties; but pleasure and satisfaction was overflowing like her wetness.

Bankotsu then began to suck harder and then rubbed her other nipple with his fingers; Sango felt herself grasping for air the more Bankotsu sucked. He looked at her as he did so; he saw how bright her face had become. 'Round two,' he thought.

Bankotsu stopped then began moving down, he tugged on her skirt; he grinned and looked at Sango who was now blushing madly at him. Bankotsu then looked back down at her skirt; with one swift yank he slipped it off her legs.

Bankotsu slipped his fingers in and began to pump them into her, "You're pretty wet," he said while grinning; Sango couldn't help but grasp for air and moan at his work. "Dirty girl," he smirked as he pumped harder making her moan a little louder; then he thought of something new. Bankotsu slipped her panties off, he now had her completely naked; he grinned at the thought as he spread her legs and began to lick her insides. Sango felt her body arch and her hands grasp onto his head, fingers digging into his scalp. Bankotsu thrusted his tongue, in and out, in and out, swirling around the inside; Sango gasped for air.

Bankotsu then undressed and tossed his clothes to the ground, "You ready for this?" he asked.

Sango saw his member, 'Man,' she thought, 'it's **really** **big.**' Sango turned her face away with shyness.

Bankotsu took her face gently in his hand and turned it to face him, "You ready?" he asked again. She nodded. "You sure?" another nod.

Bankotsu grinned, "Don't worry, it'll be over." He set himself between her legs and then thrusted himself in. Sango moaned at the tightness, the pain was too much for her. Bankotsu tried to get all of him in, but then he remembered that in sex ed that it could only take in four inches. Still, he continued, thrusting in and out, in, out, in, and out, faster and faster.

Sango moaned all the more louder; then. Bankotsu felt himself reaching that point and began pumping faster. Sango then felt it; Bankotsu was cumming into her.

Bankotsu then pulled out and collapsed next to her, Sango giggled and pulled the sheets over them. Bankotsu turned over and grinned, "So was it good for you too, baby?" Sango smiled and cuddled up against his chest. Bankotsu then gave a sigh and went to sleep. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

Lemony Goodness!!! R&R!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

The story continues!!!! Get ready for it!! I'm bringing it!!!

Kiss Me Goodbye Chapter Five

* * *

Sango woke up; she stretched and turned to see Bankotsu still sleeping. He had a bit of drool come out. She giggled as she wiped it off. Bankotsu grabbed her hand in a lighting fast motion after she did so, "Morning," he said with a tired grin. Sango kissed him on his forehead, "Morning," she said with a smile. She went over and tried to pick up her clothes but was grabbed by her tired Bankotsu, "What do you think you're doing? Stay, please?" he wrapped his arms around her. Sango giggled. Both were about to kiss until Jakotsu burst into the room.

"Aniki! **WOAH**!!!!" he quickly turned and covered his eyes, "Why didn't you two tell me you were going to do the** _nasty_**?" "Why didn't you **_knock_** before you came in?!" Bankotsu yelled with a red face and covering himself and Sango. He was wide awake now. "But **_that's_** just **GROSS**, Aniki!!!" Jakotsu whined. Bankotsu slapped his forehead, "So what are you doing here anyway?" Jakotsu then turned around; still covering his eyes he spoke, "Some dudes from the King Arcade came and beat Mukotsu to a pulp! He's at his house now, everyone is there waiting for you. You gotta come quickly!" Bankotsu then looked at Sango, her eyes showed the answer along with fear, Miroku. "Bankotsu," she began. "It's okay," he said as he got up and put his clothes on, "you get ready too. I'm going to wash up and wait for you; the three of us will go there together. We can't take chances of who might be next when we're alone."

Bankotsu and Sango quickly washed up and headed out with Jakotsu to Mukotsu's place. When they got there, they found Mukotsu on his couch all bruised with dry blood around his nose. "Mukotsu," Bankotsu began, "you look **terrible**! **Who** did this?" Bankotsu already knew the answer, but he wanted to clarify it. Mukotsu's eyes rolled to Bankotsu, "Miroku," he gasped, "and some of the other guys from the King Arcade." Bankotsu placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Did it happen last night?" Mukotsu then screamed as he recalled the event.

_Mukotsu was walking home after having the wonderful dinner at the Kabuki House. While he walked home, singing a strange tune he had made up, he heard voices. _

"_That's him! Get him! He's with Bankotsu!!"_

"_He's the weakest of the Shichinintai alone!" _

_They all punched, gut, and kicked Mukotsu, who could do nothing but be tossed around like a group punching bag. "Renkotsu!" he screamed, hoping one of his friends would hear him, "Ginkotsu!! Jakotsu!! Kyoukotsu!! Bankotsu No Aniki!!!!!!" _

"Luckily, I heard Mukotsu, but by the time I got there; they were all gone." Kyoukotsu said. Bankotsu nodded. **NO** sonuvabitch was going to hurt his friends, **NO** one. Sango saw the rage and anger building in Bankotsu and she took his hand, "I know it's too late to do anything now," she said slowly, "but what we can do now is tend to Mukotsu." Bankotsu then smiled a small smile and nodded.

Sango boiled some warm water and took a towel and wiped down some of Mukotsu's arms and face. She then took some ointment and tended to some cuts he had gotten during the fight.

Bankotsu saw how careful Sango was. Jakotsu helped out Sango by bandaging his arms and cuts he had gotten. "There you go, buddy," Jakotsu said with a smile, "hope you'll be feeling up and at it tomorrow when we beat those mother fuckers!! Right, Bankotsu No Aniki?" Bankotsu then nodded with his grin. A perfect revenge for Mukotsu. To beat the living shit out of Miroku, Inuyasha and their arcade buds.

"All done!" Sango sang as she finished up, "Thanks a whole lot, Ane chan." Mukotsu said as he guzzled down the water Jakotsu brought. "Eh? What about me, Mukotsu?" Jakotsu whined, "Oh yeah, thanks for the water." Jakotsu then began to cry, "No body cares!!!" but no one paid him any attention. Jakotsu was now becoming quite unpopular.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Sango asked, she knew that Bankotsu was still upset that one of his buds got hurt. Bankotsu looked at her, "Same thing that I've always done if anyone hurts my friends…" he then stroked her face, "and you." Bankotsu and Sango then began to kiss passionately yet lightly. He knew that right now wasn't the perfect time since Mukotsu got hurt, but shouldn't there be a time for kissing his baby as well? Sango then broke from the kiss, she then smiled, "I think I should get going before my mom and dad scream at me." Bankotsu then lightly tapped her forehead, "Silly baby, when are you gonna come to our side for sure?" Sango just giggled and hugged Bankotsu; then she got up and began to leave. "I'll try and call you tonight," Bankotsu said, "or, maybe even visit you." Sango then gave him a pouty look, "You know my dad and mom would kill you for that right?" Bankotsu grinned, "Just let them try."

Sango could only laugh. Then she hugged him once again and finally left.

"Sango! Where have you been all night?" her mother asked worriedly, "I was at Kagome's house." Sango replied as she went to get some juice. "Your father is really upset; during our business trip you failed nearly all your classes." Her mother then went to her side, "I don't want to see you be left behind." Sango rolled her eyes, 'Yeah right, they just want me to be molded into them so Kohaku doesn't start acting bad.' Sango thought.

"Sango?" Sango turned to her mother, "It's going to be okay, mom." Her mother looked at her, "Is something wrong going on between you and Miroku?" Sango then testily replied, "Miroku and I are through. He was a loser." "He is the son of a wealthy company president." "He is **low**, mom." "He has expectations." Sango couldn't take this, her mother just couldn't understand. All she could just see was Miroku being the _good boy_, _living up to expectations_. What folly! "Sango?" "Mom, I got to go right now," "Where?" "Out." Said Sango as she went up, washed up and changed quickly; then headed out the door.

Bankotsu and the five members of the Shichinintai waited outside of the King Arcade, Mukotsu was recovering at home. Then he saw Miroku and Inuyasha go in the building. He pointed two of his fingers toward them and they raided the inside of the arcade. Bankotsu jumped Miroku and began punch the living fuck out of him. Renkotsu was taking on Inuyasha and two other guys with Ginkotsu. Jakotsu was squealing as he fought with five guys along with Suikotsu. And Kyoukotsu began shaking up a scrawny kid.

"Satisfied?! Thought you would get away with it, bitch?!" Bankotsu asked as he punched Miroku in the face.

Miroku then decided it was his turn and he punched Bankotsu in the gut and kicked him off, "Yeah, thought you could get away with stealing my girl?!" Miroku retorted as he kneed Bankotsu in the gut and pulped him in the back.

Bankotsu then countered and slugged Miroku in the face.

Soon, everyone in the King Arcade was fighting with the Shichinintai, Bankotsu punched people he never met before, Jakotsu began pulling out other girls' hair, Renkotsu then brought out his lighter and began to burn some people. Suikotsu and Kyoukotsu tagged teamed and took out Inuyasha and some other people that were trying to grapple Bankotsu. Ginkotsu took a chair and bashed it, threw it, and swung it at the other teens trying to hit him.

Sango finally made it to King Arcade and saw the fray that was going on. "Bankotsu!!" Bankotsu turned, "Sango?!"

Miroku saw an opening and kicked Bankotsu in the gut, "Miroku! Stop it!" Sango cried as she rushed over, but was stopped by a guy who had knocked her down. "Sango!!" Bankotsu screamed as he began madly beating everyone in his way to Sango. He drop kicked the guy that hit Sango.

Then all the people in the arcade heard a familiar serine, "Police!!" Renkotsu called, "RUN FOR IT!!" everyone ran out of the arcade, even Miroku and Inuyasha.

Bankotsu and the crew then ran down the street till they reached the alley. They all remained silent as they waited for the serine sounds to die down. Finally, it left.

Bankotsu let out a sigh of relief but then turned to Sango. He gently stroked the side of her face where she was hit and kissed it. "Why'd you go and do that?" Sango asked. "It was all for Mukotsu," he replied, "I don't let anyone get away with hurting my friends or you." Jakotsu then leaned back and laughed, "But we showed them, didn't we, Aniki?" Renkotsu and Ginkotsu then began to laugh, "Yeah, we did." Bankotsu agreed and laughed as well.

Mukotsu laughed, "Thanks guys, you're the best!" Bankotsu put a hand on Mukotsu's shoulder, "That's what friends are for." Sango smiled but looked up at the clock, it read 5:45. She had to be home early or her father would yell at her. "Bankotsu, I have to go now," Bankotsu looked up at her, "Now? Why, baby?" "My dad." She kissed him goodbye and waved at the Shichinintai and went out the door.

Sango was walking down the street, for some reason she started to feel uncomfortable. Was someone following her? She turned around, "Who's there?!" but she didn't get to hear an answer. Sango was just then knocked out.

* * *

OMG!! What will happen next?!?! Wait for the next chapter!! R&R!! 


	6. Chapter 6

The story continues!!!! The biggest fight ever!! Who will win?!?

Kiss Me Goodbye Chapter Six

* * *

Bankotsu walked down the street, had been trying to follow Sango so he could give back her little first aid kit that she left in Mukotsu's house. He could have sworn that she turned around the same corner but saw that she wasn't there. Bankotsu looked around, "Sango?" he called, "Sango? Where'd you go?"

Sango woke up, she clutched her neck, someone had hit her in the back of the neck, man did it hurt. "Sango, Sango, Sango." she looked up, Miroku! "Miroku!" she spat, "Why did you hit me?" she then saw some other people coming, "I thought that since I couldn't get you back with force," he took out his pocket knife, "I figured that no one else should have you." Sango saw a new crazy look in Miroku's eyes. She saw how blade gleamed in the dim light of where ever she was, "Miroku, calm down. I'm sure we can work this out." "NO WE CAN'T!!" Miroku screamed now feeling the tears filling his eyes, "Everything was going fine until **_he_** came around." He then took a few breaths as he continued to look at her, "We were doing so well, if you wanted me to change you should have told me!" Sango felt a fear fill her, she knew Miroku had now lost it. He was officially crazy. "Miroku," she began; but it was too late, Miroku was now walking towards her with the blade in his hands. Sango knew if she ran his friends would stop her and she'd end up in more trouble. "DIE BITCH!!!"

A kick came to Miroku's face and Sango saw who had caused it, "Bankotsu!!" Bankotsu turned to face her, "Sango! You okay?" she nodded but then Miroku's friends started charging at him. "You little prick! We're gonna fucking kill you!!!"

Bankotsu took each one of them down; he grabbed one of them by the arm and swung them around, flipped another over and kicked the next person that tried to grab him. A punch came to his face, but he quickly twisted back their wrist and tossed them into the group. Bankotsu was kicking ass! Sango then saw Inuyasha run up behind, "Bankotsu!! Behind you!" but Bankotsu didn't get a time to respond and for that he paid the price and became knocked out. Sango struggled as she tried to be freed from one of the men's grasp but it didn't work. "Bankotsu!!" she screamed as she saw Inuyasha bound his legs and wrists with the chains, "Bankotsu!!!!" Nothing.

Miroku then got up, "Who the hell did that?" he asked as he held his head, he was spinning. "This bastard, Bankotsu." Inuyasha said as he and the other guys began to hang him on the pole in the wall. Sango watched as her unconscious boyfriend hung from his wrists on the pole. Tears overflowed from her eyes, Sango tried to stop, but seeing him like that was too much for her. "Bankotsu!!" she cried again, "Bankotsu!!" she had to get him up. Miroku then winced and picked up a wooden bat from the side, "Wake up, jackass." Miroku then began jabbing him in the arms to wake him, "Hnnnh?" Bankotsu wearily opened his eyes and looked around. His head hurt, mostly his neck. "Bankotsu!!" "Sango!!" he was much more up now, he looked to the side, "Miroku!" he growled as he tried wriggling free. "Kinda funny for someone was supposed to be 'King of the school'." Inuyasha smirked as he too picked up a wooden bat. "Yeah," Miroku agreed, "but now look at him, wriggling like a worm. How pathetic!" he then whacked Bankotsu in the gut; Bankotsu choked for air as he felt the pain hit him like a kick in the crotch.

"Stop it!!" Sango screamed as she watched as Miroku and Inuyasha took turns socking, slugging, whacking and slamming their bats on Bankotsu. "Had enough?" Miroku sneered as he saw Bankotsu spit out some blood, "Not so tough are you now, huh?" Inuyasha smirked as he gave Bankotsu another whack in the ribs. Bankotsu then began to cough out some blood, he looked up at them, "Barely felt that…" he said with a tired grin. Miroku twitched and gave him a larger slug in the stomach. Sango felt like she was about the cry, she couldn't stand to see him, but they held her head forcing her to watch.

Bankotsu was just taking in all the pain, 'Wait a bit more…' he thought, 'then it's **my** turn.' He looked up at them and grinned, blood trickled down his chin, "Tired already? Gimme more." Miroku, angry that Bankotsu had continued to keep his calm was about to whack him again until Bankotsu swung up and knocked Miroku in the face away with his legs. "Fucker!!" Inuyasha shouted but didn't get a chance to do anything as he too was knocked away in the jaw. As Inuyasha flew, the keys from his other hand fell off, "Sango!! Grab them quick!!"

Sango nodded and back kicked the men away and made grab for the keys. She quickly ran up to Bankotsu and undone the locks on his legs first. "Behind you!!" Bankotsu called, Sango tossed up the keys and punched the charging man in the nose. Bankotsu caught the keys with his feet and undone the final lock on his wrists.

_Click!_

Bankotsu landed down, "Bankotsu!" Sango ran to his side, "You alright?" But Bankotsu didn't say anything, instead he grabbed Sango by the hand and ran out of the warehouse they were in. "After them!!" Miroku shouted as he and Inuyasha began to get up.

"Whu-Where are we going to?" Sango huffed as she ran with Bankotsu down the dark empty streets, "Some where I know we'll be safe," Bankotsu replied. He knew they weren't all that far away from the warehouse where Miroku, Inuyasha and all the other guys were. No. There were other empty warehouses and buildings, who knew how well they must've known this place?

They ran for about what was like an hour, Bankotsu wondered if Sango was exhausted so he stopped, picked up Sango bridal style and continued to run. "Bankotsu, you don't have to!" Sango said, "You're important to me right now, if you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself for letting you in danger!" Bankotsu huffed as he ran faster. Finally, he saw a familiar building he had always known since he was a kid, the old candy shop. He broke down the old window and gently let Sango in then jumped in as well. They traveled all the way to the back room and quietly, yet huffing for breath, waited for any noises that could be Inuyasha or Miroku.

"Fuck! Where'd they go?" Inuyasha cursed as he gasped for air. "That bastard couldn't have gone that far," Miroku huffed as he and the other teens looked around, "especially in his condition." Inuyasha leaned against a brick wall, "Man, let's give this up already." "What?!" Miroku roared as he walked in front of Inuyasha, "Just look for someone else already!" Inuyasha snapped as his temper rose, "This is pointless already!" Miroku looked at the ground, he couldn't give Sango up, it was never going to happen. "Fine," he said finally. Inuyasha watched as his friend turned and walked away, then he too and the other boys followed him.

Sango and Bankotsu finally let out their breath, Inuyasha and Miroku was now gone. Sango stroked Bankotsu's unharmed face, but looked sadly at his blood stained shirt from coughing out the crimson liquid. "It's not all that bad," he said trying to reassure her, "I trained myself to take in any kind of physical beating." Sango then hugged him, "It's **_not_** fine!" she sobbed, "I shouldn't have gone out, it was just like you said. If one of us was alone, something like this would happen." She wiped away her tears but more came out, "I should've taken that offer of you walking me home."

Bankotsu then grabbed her tightly and held her, "Don't cry," he said as he began to lick her tears. The taste was bitter, sadness, pain. That was what they were. "I should've known better too, don't blame yourself, alright?" Bankotsu then gave her a smile, "So don't cry, okay?"

Sango then leaned her head on his chest, she then felt so tired after all that running. In fact she had already fallen asleep. "Sango?" Bankotsu asked softly to see if she was awake. "Sango?" he looked at her then gave a small laugh, "Tired already? Well then come on." He picked her up gently and carried her on his back. He kicked open the door, looked around and began walking into the dark streets.

The sky looked really dark, he figured that it must be 2 or 3. Bankotsu then began to contemplate whether he should take Sango to her house or his. 'If I take Sango to her house her dad will ask me so many goddamn questions,' he twitched and made a face. Bankotsu didn't like going through all the work of explaining things. 'My house will have to do,' he thought. Sango made a cute sound as she slept and Bankotsu smiled, 'You're helpless without me,' he thought with a little laugh, 'really helpless.'

Sango woke up, she found herself in different clothes. A large blue and white t-shirt and big jean shorts. She looked over to the side, there was Bankotsu snoozing away. She giggled and looked over at his clock, 7:30. Sango groaned, she didn't want to go to school today. Bankotsu then rolled over. He slowly began to open his eyes, "Good morning," she said sweetly as she kissed him, he grinned. "Morning," Bankotsu returned. He then slowly got up, Sango saw that he slept in shorts _this_ time. Usually he would sleep in his boxers. She got up as well, the both of them washed up, "So where do you want to go for breakfast?" he asked as he put on his black and blue splash t-shirt and large black pants.

Sango looked over him as she took her clothes out of his dryer and put them on, "Hmm, how about the 'Sweet Sugar'? They have good pancakes." Bankotsu grinned, "Alright, anything for you, baby." They both then went out the door and held hands as they walked. As they crossed the corner Sango thought she had gotten a heart attack, "Sango!!" her father said, "Oh shit." Bankotsu said as he slapped his forehead. They had come face to face with Sango's father.

* * *

What will happen next?! Find out on the next chapter!! R&R!! 


	7. Chapter 7

OMG!!! Sango's dad and Bankotsu now had a glimpse of each other!! What Will happen?!?!?!?!? since also my comp kinda got remodeled my comp has been acting funny...sorta

Kiss Me Goodbye

* * *

"Sango!!" her father shouted, "Oh shit!" Bankotsu replied as he slapped his forehead. This wasn't good, not good at all. Here was Sango's father now looking at them with a weird killer look in his eyes. "Hi dad," Sango said softly, "Don't you 'hi' me, young lady! Is **_this_** what you have been doing?! Lolly gagging around when you should be in school?" he then shot his eyes at Bankotsu. "And who the hell are you?" "I'm Bankotsu," Bankotsu answered unfazed, even though he knew he was talking to Sango's father. "I've heard about you," Sango's father continued, "the young loser who was kicked out of his own parents' home and is now failing in school. Hmm?!" He looked over and could see a small bruise on his daughter's face, "Sango! What the hell did you do, boy?!" "Dad, stop! I can explain everything!" Sango replied. But it was no use, her father now grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her off with him, "Bankotsu!!" she cried feeling the tears filling in her eyes, "Sango! I don't want you and **_that_** boy seeing each other again, you understand me?!" Sango tried to wriggle her hand free, but her father had a tight grasp. "Bankotsu!!!" 

"I see," Principal Kaede said as she looked over Sango and her father. "So, will you do it?" her father impatiently asked; he was determined to seperate _any_ members of the Shichinintai from his daughter. Sango couldn't believe this! Why didn't her father wanted to see her happy? "Well," Principal Kaede said as she handed the papers to her secretary, "this process might take two to three days." "Can't you make it go faster?!" Principal Kaede sighed, man was this guy unbearable! "Dad, you don't have to do this, I'll get my grades up again! I promise!!" Sango's father shook his head, "No," he said, "with that _boy_ around you'll be distracted. You're lucky I haven't said anything about **expelling** him from the school." Sango angrilly looked at the floor, **this **was bullshit!!!

Bankotsu sighed as he sat in the Sweet Sugar diner by himself. It was really lonely. He now wished that he had quickly ran off with Sango here, or not go out at all and stayed in bed a little more. He drank some of the water the waitress had brought him, "How boring," he sighed. But most of all, he wondered how much trouble he had gotten Sango in. Bankotsu slapped his forehead, 'I can't believe I was so stupid for not backing her up!' he thought. Shit! He now thought of all the mess she had gotten into all because of him, 'I shouldn't let her have all the blame,' he thought as he got up and paid his bill. It was not much anyway, he just got a glass of water. He then left the place and began walking down the street, he passed by the alley then stopped, should he tell the guys? Did they have to know? Well they did get along with Sango, and Jakotsu didn't mind even though he was gay and all.

Bankotsu then sighed as he turned and walked into the alley, "Hey guys," he greeted as he gave them a wave. "Where's Sango?" Suikotsu asked as he sipped some green tea in a can, "Her dad saw us," he said, "and he sure got pissed. He grabbed Sango and dragged her off." "To where?" Jakotsu asked wiht his mouth full of rice; he was eating a rice ball for breakfast. Bankotsu shrugged, "Don't know, maybe their house or his work. Some shit like that." he then plopped himself on the crate where he and Sango would always sit. Man did it feel lonely.

Renkotsu stopped playing with lighter and looked up to his leader, "Ooaniki, why don't you send her a letter?" Bankotsu looked at him as if he was crazy, "A what?" Renkotsu sighed, he hated repeating himself, "A letter." "Renkotsu, if I wrote her a letter her parents wouldn't give it to her cause it has my name on it! And besides, she doesn't live too far away." Renkotsu could see that his Ooaniki didn't understand the concept of writing a letter, "But her father doesn't know where you live, doesn't he?" Bankotsu then grinned with delight, "Your right!" Renkotsu nodded then went back to playing with his lighter, "Or we could just go back to school and you could suck her face off over there." Bankotsu shot him an angry look, man was Renkotsu cold!

Sango sighed as she looked and copied the boardwork into her notes. It was 4th period, could time get any slower? She side glanced at the window, Sango now wondered what Bankotsu was doing now. 'Probably something much more fun than **_this_** shit,' she thought. "Sango!!" Sango looked over to her math teacher, Mr. Fukada, "Stop day dreaming and finish your work! It's due at the end of class you know!" she groaned, school was **so** boring now! She missed having Bankotsu and some of the other members of the Shichinintai in her classes. "Sango!!" "Yeah yeah, I _know_. Geeze, don't be a tight ass about it." Mr. Fukada twitched and began writing down on a piece of paper, "Go to Principal Kaede's office, **immediately**!!!"

As Sango rose everyone watched her, as she took the paper she turned and shouted, "What the hell are you guys lookin' at? It's none of your damn buisness!!" everyone quickly went back to their work and Sango left the classroom. As she walked down the halls she then thought of something, 'Wait, this is the old boring Sango, I'm different now so I'm not doing this crap anymore!' she then crumpled up the paper and ran outside the school. She climbed over the school gates and ran down the street.

As she ran down Sango began to daydream about a fantasy moment where she would bump into Bankotsu, then he would whisk her away into the alley and she would hide there with Jakotsu and the others. Because Sango was daydreaming about that she then _actually_ bumped into Bankotsu!! Well not bumped, most likely _crashed_ into him. "Sango?" "Bankotsu!!" she then got up and hugged him. Bankotsu then took her up and hugged her. "It's good to see you too." then it finally hit him. "Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be in school?" "Aren't you too?" the first question they had asked each other when they first got to know each other. Bankotsu let out a laugh as he then took her by the waist and walked off into the alley.

Jakotsu who had been laying a new coat of lipstick stopped when he saw Sango and Bankotsu. "Hey! Sango No Ane chan is coming back with Aniki!!" he dropped the cosmetics and ran to hug her. Sango gave back the same bone crushing hug. "I missed you too, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu then started to get irritated when Jakotsu wouldn't let go, "Alright Jakotsu, yeesh! I hope you're not turning straight." he then grabbed Sango and walked towards the crate. He then sat down and helped Sango sit on his legs. Man, did it feel like Christmas for him. "Ooaniki, I guess you don't have to use the letter idea after all," Renkotsu said as he played with his lighter. Renkotsu didn't really care. Sango smiled, it was good to be back with the Shichinintai again.

Sango had now spent the rest of the day with them. Now she wondered how she was going to go back home. "Don't worry about it, baby," Bankotsu said as if he read Sango's mind. "Well, where will I stay?" she had to know or else her dad would kill Bankotsu if he found out she was going to stay at her boyfriend's house.

Bankotsu thought a moment, "Would you mind staying with Jakotsu?" Jakotsu's face then brightened, "With me, Aniki?! Really?!" "Uh, yeah, sure, why not?" he then turned to Sango, "What do you think?" Sango clapped her hands with glee, "I wouldn't mind at all!" Jakotsu then gave a jump of joy then took Sango by the hand, "Great! We'll have such a good time! We'll watch a movie, do each others' hair, make up contest and...and...!!" Sango was soon starting to feel a little bit strange and scared now.

They had finally reached Jakotsu's house, you could tell that it was his since the house looked pretty and had small potted flowers around the cute little wooden gate he had. Bankotsu gave Sango a kiss for the night, "See you tomorrow, baby." Bankotsu then waved and walked towards his home. As Sango entered inside his house she was amazed on how neat it was. So clean, so spacious! She felt as if she would faint, "Come on up, Ane chan," Jakotsu said as he led her up to his room. Sango thought she would fall over.

Jakotsu's room was pink with green floral patterns all over the wall, his bed was large and comfy. The pillows were white and frilly, there were stuffed animals everywhere, the furniture was small and cute. He had a small white table with little chairs and a teaset.But really, there were stuffed animals everywhere. It was like a pretty princess girl palace!

"Like the room?" Jakotsu asked taking Sango out of the trance, "Yeah, it's pretty cool." Sango complimented, "I'd say cute," Jakotsu replied as he sat on one of the small chairs and crossed his legs, "so whatcha want to do?" he smiled and rocked back and forth in the unmoving chair. Sango thought for a moment, then an idea got in her head and she smiled slyly. "How about we go clubbing?" Jakotsu then smiled as well. This was going to be the best girls, or guy or something like that, night ever!!!

* * *

Yeah!!! Wait and see what happens in the next chapter!!! R&R!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

OMG!!! Jakotsu and Sango are now going to go and club, Back to the STORY!!!!

* * *

Kiss Me Goodbye

Jakotsu then jumped up in glee, "Yeah!! Girl's night out!!! Maybe Inuyasha might be there," he then began to daydream about him; bumping into Inuyasha then he and Inuyasha would strike up a conversation and talk.As he closed his eyes, he could envision himself and his crush dancing the night away. "Lovely," he sighed. Sango then remembered that all her clothes were at home, "Great! I just remembered that my clothes are at home." Jakotsu then smiled, "That's okay sweetie, you can borrow some of mine," he then went over to his walk-in closet and searched through his drawers, "Not this one...no...no," Sango was amazed at all the feminine clothing that Jakotsu tossed out, she couldn't believe all the fine fabrics that he had stored were not considered worthy of her to wear. Jakotsu then groaned, he looked over her a couple of times, "You look pretty thin...a stick like figure I believe," Sango growled, how dare that homo call her a stick! The nerve! "Aha ha ha!" he tooted as he then brought out a skin tight shirt and tight-ass leather pants. "Ta dah!!" Jakotsu proudly held them up as he showed her. Sango could barely say anything, "Whu-What is **_this_**?" she asked as she held them up.

Jakotsu winked, "Don't be surprised, once you put it on you'll like it!" he then went back to looking for something for himself. Sango went into his bathroom, how clean it was too! A white marble sink, large mirror, hair brushes and hairsprays lined up in alphabetical order, lotion, soaps and shampoos; and the tub, man was it huge! 'Jakotsu is sure organized,' Sango thought. She was beginning to think that she was in a rich dudes home instead of a failing gay student in her school. A knock came on the door, "Hey, you done in there or what?" Sango began to quickly undress, "Be right out!" she called as she put on the tight red shirt and black leather pants. Man were they hard to put on!

Finally, when she got them on she looked in the mirror. Her boobs and butt stuck out. "It might look pretty unusual," she said slowly, "but Jakotsu was kinda right about it." It did show off her curves. She giggled and opened the door, "OOH!!! Kyaaaa!! Honey, you look **fabulous**!!!!" Jakotsu squealed as he clapped his hands, Sango blushed. "Wait right out, hun. I'll be quick." then Jakotsu closed the door and began to change. Sango began to put some of the thrown out clothes away neatly so Jakotsu wouldn't have to do it. Finally when she was done Jakotsu came out in a tight pink top and tight black leather pants. "You look cool, Jakotsu," Sango said as she clapped. Jakotsu then walked over to his bed and took out his makeup case from under it. It wasn't dusty. You could tell Jakotsu used it everyday. "Sango, come here, I'm gonna do your makeup." Sango then went over and sat down. Jakotsu then clipped up her hair and plugged in the hair iron, "I promise to make you look pretty," Jakotsu said with a smile. Sango then smiled as well. Jakotsu then took out a powder puff, "Close your eyes...good." he began to gently pat her face; when it was covered he then took out some lip paste and a brush then began applying the light pink on her lips. Jakotsu then put that down and picked up the eyeshadow. Jakotsu looked at her face for a second then picked out a coral red and pink; he dabbed the brush a bit and outlined her eyelids.

Jakotsu then put the cosmetics down and took the heated hair iron. He straightened out her hair and sprayed a little bit of hairspray on it. Sango felt like a princess!! She was lucky that Jakotsu and her were good friends, she didn't even know how to put on makeup! Finally Jakotsu put down everything and took out the clips. "Open your eyes," Jakotsu said as he held up a mirror. Sango opened them, "Wow!!!" she marveled, "Jakotsu, you're the best thanks!!!" she jumped up and gave him a hug. Jakotsu returned the hug, "No problem! Go pick out some heels while I do mine, it won't take long."

Sango nodded as she went downstairs and looked at the shoe rack. It had the most stylish heels she had ever seen. Sango picked out the black ringed stiletto ones. As she put them on, Jakotsu came down. She marveled at how well he did the makeup. You couldn't even tell if he was a guy or not anymore!!! Jakotsu then went over and picked out a shiney blue stiletto pair of heels. "Ready?" he asked as he opened to lock the door. "Ready!!" Sango sang. Jakotsu and her then began to laugh as they locked the door, closed it and ran out.

Both Jakotsu and Sango had gone to 'Club Cruiser', a famous club for highschool and college students. Over there, the drinks were a good price and the music wasn't bad. As Sango and Jakotsu gone inside, they were fascinated on how **big** Club Cruiser was. The song that was playing was 'Drifting Away' from the popular game 'DDR'. Or Dance Dance Revolution for short. They saw that some students were dancing to how they remembered the steps went for the song. Jakotsu and Sango got a seat down at a table close to the bar and they giggled. Man the club was good!

As they talked a young student came by, "Hey you two, wanna drink?" "Buzz off, asshole!" Jakotsu shot with an irritated look. The young 'stud' shook his head and walked off to find another table, "Jakotsu, why'd you do that? We could've gotten free drinks," Sango said. Jakotsu looked at her then smiled, "I know that, but would've been at a cost, if you get my driff." Jakotsu then laughed at the shocked expression on Sango's face. "But then again, the guy was ugly looking too." Sango then laughed along with Jakotsu. Then the music changed to 'Die Another Day', a song from America from some female singer called Madonna. Jakotsu then took Sango up by the hand and helped her up, "Let's dance," he said with a smile and Sango smiled.

The two began to dance along with how the music went, Sango shook her body and Jakotsu moved up and down. Soon the two were getting looks by the other people dancing. Sango smiled along with Jakotsu as they both moved to the song. Finally, when it was done they decided it was time for drinks; as they walked over Sango giggled. Jakotsu looked at her with a weird look, "What's so funny?" he asked. Sango then pointed over to a bunch of guys that were calling them over, "I think they like you," she giggled. Jakotsu then laughed along. "Well, it seems like tonight is my lucky night." he giggled as he sipped his drink, and walked over to the table, Sango followed closely. "Hey guys, wanna dance?" Jakotsu offered with a cute lipsticked smile. Sango giggled. Boy were they dense to the core. Didn't they notice his flat chest?

The men then giggled like a bunch of idiots, "Yeah sure, wanna go for a round? Bring your friend along." Sango squeaked. Jakotsu then patted her on the back, "Don't worry Ane chan," he then gave her a reassuring wink, "if they get touchy I'll rough 'em up for you!" Sango smiled as they once again headed to the dance floor. The two danced swiftly and greatly. It was a sight to see. Jakotsu and Sango had knocked away all the other dancers, soon they were the only ones on the dance floor.

"Hey! Those two are good!"

"Wow!! Those chicks are pretty hot!!"

"Look at them go!! Yeah!!!!"

"Those too are awesome!!"

Sango and Jakotsu giggled as they danced, boy did they fool everyone! Finally when they got tired, Jakotsu and Sango went back to their table and plopped themselves on the seat. "Boy! Wasn't that something?" Jakotsu asked after he took a chug of his drink. Sango laughed after she sipped her drink, "Yup! Man, Jakotsu, I'm getting kinda tired." Jakotsu laughed but then stopped, "Yeah, me too. Let's go back to my place and take a shower, watch a movie, do each other's nails then go to bed." Jakotsu helped up Sango and they both started heading towards the door till they were stopped. "Where are you guys going?" it was the bunch of guys at the table, "Home, now leave us alone." Sango said as she tried opening the door; but was stopped. "No, you're gonna dance with us." Jakotsu then got irritated, "Hey! She said we're going home, now leave us alone unless you want to get hurt." Jakotsu shot. "Whoa, hey baby, don't get mad," he was about to put his arm around Jakotsu until he was punched away, "Don't call me 'baby', bastard!! And don't touch me either. C'mon Sango." They were about to go until one of the men grabbed Sango.

Sango then knocked the guy away, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" he shouted as he tried to grab her; but Jakotsu knocked him away. Soon the security came, "Is there a problem here?" Jakotsu then looked at him, "Yeah, these drunk bastards tried to touch me and my friend. I would've kicked their ass but you showed up." he then looked at Sango, "Anyway, can you get these guys away? Me and my friend just wanna turn in for the night." The security guy nodded and took the men away; Jakotsu and Sango finally got outside and started walking towards home.

"Gee, Jakotsu, I thought you were gonna really sock the guy." Jakotsu laughed heartily, "Yeah, well, I'm a member of the place so I can't afford to get kicked out. You know?" Sango then giggled as well, Jakotsu kinda had a point. Man, they were both sweaty from dancing. And what made it worse was that a small wind blew by, "Yeesh! Man it's getting cold!" Jakotsu squealed as he clutched himself for warmth. Sango gave a laugh and began to clutch herself too. "Hey, let's run back, I'm sure we'll make it back faster if we do." Sango nodded and they both ran. "Race you!" Jakotsu called, "Okay!" as Sango ran as well.

"I won!" Jakotsu shouted as he reached the fence, Sango laughed. Jakotsu had only won because he started running before he offered the race. But, Sango laughed as they both headed inside. They put the shoes on the shoerack, "I'll make some tea," Jakotsu said filling up a cute kettle, "You take a shower first. Or do you want a bath?" Sango thought for a moment then said, "I think a shower, I don't want to miss the movie." Jakotsu then laughed as he watched Sango head up. "Sango!" he called, "You can take one of my spare shirts and shorts for you to sleep in." "Alright!" she called back. Sango selected a large blue shirt and green shorts then headed to the bathroom. As she turned on the water and adjusted the shower head, warm water sprayed her body down. Sango sighed; she was in heaven! The water pressure was just right and she took a little bit of her time. She then hurried and got out of the shower. Sango then dried herself off and put on the clothes, she put the club clothes on Jakotsu's bed and headed downstairs. "Jakotsu, your turn." Sango said as she entered the living room, "Okay, I'll be quick." Jakotsu said as he headed upstairs, Sango laughed, "Don't slip on soap now," "I won't," Jakotsu laughed out. Sango looked around the house and took a look at Jakotsu's movie collection. Man was the guy into soaps. Not that she had a problem with the soaps, but she always cried.

She then noticed that the water had boiled and she shut off the stove. Man, Jakotsu's kitchen was cute too! The tiles were pink and white, the checker-like pattern. He had tiny curtains on his cute tiny windows, the dishes were fine china, but sum everything up, it was all **CUTE**. Sango took the kettle and tried to find a good teapot. To her surprise, when she opened the little cupboard, there were many. Sango sighed as she picked up a white and pink speckled one.

As Sango looked for a tea in one of the other cupboards, she almost fainted. There were **many** different kinds of tea.

"Sango!" Jakotsu called as he walked down the stairs, "What are you doing?" Sango looked at her in relief, "Jakotsu, I didn't know what kind of tea you wanted...let alone I don't really know what to do." Jakotsu gave a small laugh and took out a pink pot from the cupboard, "You like jasmine tea?" "Sure," Jakotsu then smile, "Okay then," he took a small spoon and poured some of the dried up leaves and stems into the steaming water. "Let's wait a while." Sango nodded as they both sat down in the living room. As they were about to select a movie, a knock came in the door.

* * *

Gotta stop you there, sorry!!!! Hmm.. my longest chapter ever. But who is it at the door!?!? Find out on the next CHAPTER!R&R!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

OMG!!! Someones at the door, who is it??!!!!

Kiss Me Goodbye

* * *

Sango and Jakotsu looked at each other. Who would be knocking on the door at twelve in the morning. Jakotsu gave a shrug and walked up to the door; he looked through the peephole. It was Bankotsu!! "It's Bankotsu," Jakotsu informed Sango. Sango quickly got up and opened the door with Jakotsu. "Bankotsu!" she exclaimed as she hugged him, he hugged back. "Bankotsu! What are you doing here?" Jakotsu asked with a hand on his hips, Bankotsu then looked up at him. "Is it a crime to say goodnight to my baby?" Jakotsu didn't believe it, not one bit. "Bankotsu, you know my number," Bankotsu then patted the back of his head, "Yeah, well I wanted to come here and say it in person." Jakotsu then looked at his Aniki straight in the eyes, "You're not here to **_check_** up on me, are you? Making sure I'm doing a good job, eh?" Bankotsu's face then turned red, "Jakotsu! Stop implying on things!!" Sango then smiled, "That's okay, we can have Bankotsu over too, can't we, Jakotsu?" Jakotsu was about to protest until Sango made a cute little face. Jakotsu then sighed, how could he say no to a cute little face like **that**. It was as cute as his pink and blue starred underwear. And **that** was considered **_really_** **cute** to Jakotsu.

"Alright, Aniki, come in. We were about to watch a scary movie anyway." Sango then flinched, "What?" she didn't like horror movies, NOT AT ALL. Bankotsu then looked at her, the thing with Bankotsu was that he simply **loved** horror movies. It was mostly because the chicks would scream and cling to him. Well, he didn't have that before, but he did laugh with the guys in the movie theaters whenever they heard chicks scream. But since he was now in a relationship Sango would probably scream and cling onto him like a little girl with candy. "Let's do it," he said with a grin as they walked back in.

Jakotsu lazily put on the movie as he then poured tea for himself, Sango then Bankotsu. Then he plopped himself on the couch. Sango was nervous more than usual. When it came to horror movies she went paranoid after. Even with the lights on she **_still_** felt scared.

Bankotsu could feel the grasp on his arm tighten as the movie began. It was just the beginning and yet she was already scared. What was scary about a movie called 'Nightmare On Elm Street'? It was considered not so scary in America, so why was Sango scared? Besides, he had seen much more scary and crazy shit before. Putting the thoughts behind him he continued to watch the movie as he felt the blood flow weaken in his right arm.

During the movie, Jakotsu had to repeadtily go to the bathroom to pee. That was a common sign that you could tell one was scared. As for Sango, she squeaked in parts of the movie and burried her face into his chest. Bankotsu grinned whenever she did this, however he would get hard. When they had reached the part of the young girl getting grabbed and her head rammed into the television; Sango lost it and burried her face lower. Bankotsu had to get his thoughts cleared out so that she wouldn't notice but it was impossible.

Finally when it was the end, Bankotsu thought that if he left Sango wouldn't want him to go and she would demand that he stay; even forcing Jakotsu to say yes. "Wow, that movie was something. Anyhoo, I gotta get going, see you, Jakotsu. Night baby." "Don't go!" Sango cried as she clutched his arm. Jakotsu then gave a large sigh and a hand on his hip. "Aniki...you can stay. So don't go and make Ane chan cry." Bankotsu then grinned, 'Right on plan,' he thought. He went back into the living room and laid down on the couch. "You're not going to go upstairs with us?" Sango asked with a worried tone in her voice, Bankotsu looked at her, "I can stay here," Sango's eyes then shot at every corner of the house. Bankotsu then sighed and grinned, "Alright, up we go then."

"Aniki and you can sleep on the floor. I put a bunch of comforters down so that you two can get comfy." Jakotsu said as he laid on his bed. Sango and Bankotsu then sat on the comforters, man were they really comfortable! It was like lying down on pillows! Or clouds even! If you could feel clouds.

Bankotsu then rested his head on the pillow and Sango snuggled next to him. "Hey, " Jakotsu said as he got up, "no funny stuff, I wanna get some beauty sleep so I can look my best tomorrow." Bankotsu groaned, "Jakotsu, it's not like Kamikawa Takaya is gonna ask you for a date." Kamikawa Takaya was a famous Japanese star that Jakotsu simply marveled. He starred in all of Jakotsu's favorite Japanese soaps.

Sango giggled, boy was this the best slumber-like party ever. Jakotsu made a face, "Aniki, that's not nice. You never know, maybe one day we'll be dating." as Jakotsu went off thinking about his fantasy Bankotsu stretched, "Yeah well, that's the same thing you said about Inuyasha and you. And that was two years ago. Wasn't it?" "It was last year's summer!" Sango began to laugh, man were they hilarious! Bankotsu then began to laugh along with her. Jakotsu rolled over to his pink alarm clock, "Hey, it's only 2:15, wanna do some nails?" he said with a cute smile. Bankotsu looked at him as if he were on crack, "You kidding me? C'mon Jakotsu, let's get some sleep."

Jakotsu made another face, "It would've lasted longer if **_you_** didn't show up." he then rolled over, switched off the lights then pulled the covers and fell asleep. Bankotsu and Sango then giggled softly as they stroked each others' palms. "So are you happy I showed up?" he asked with a grin, "I had a feeling that you might." she said cutely, "Really baby?" he then laughed not too loud so Jakotsu would wake.

Sango then felt that her eyelids were getting heavy, before she knew it, she was already sleeping. Bankotsu looked over to her and smiled. "Good night baby," he then kissed her forehead. Bankotsu then looked up to the snoring Jakotsu, " You too, dreamer." Bankotsu then gave a yawn and fell asleep too.

* * *

Not the end yet!!!! don't think it is!!!! R&R!!!!!

I think i'll be evil and say what happens next: SANGO BECOMES PREGGY!!! MIROKU IS PISSED!! SO IS HER DAD!!! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


	10. Chapter 10

OMG!!! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!

Kiss Me Goodbye

* * *

Sango woke up a little earlier than she thought she would at Jakotsu's house. She quickly dashed to the bathroom and shut the door and locked it. She lifted up Jakotsu's extremely clean toilet seat and began hurling out **blood**! This was quite strange for her, did she eat something? No. Was it the alcohol from last night? Probably. Sango kept hurling though, this was **totally** strange. She took a pause and spat out the awful copper flavor then glanced at the clock, 6:45 it read.

_Ka-chunk!_

'Oh no! Round two!' she thought as she began to throw up once more. Finally, it stopped. Sango flushed it down and went over to the sink and washed her mouth out with water and mouth wash. After three tries, Sango could now finally just taste mint. A knock came on the door. Sango opened it to find a half awake Bankotsu. He wearily scratched his head, "You okay?" he asked. Sango nodded quickly, she didn't want him to worry. Bankotsu continued to look at her through sleepy eyes, 'Lie,' he thought. But seeing the look on Sango's face he didn't want to push it farther into a uncomfortable matter for her. He went over and hugged her; Sango just stood there in Bankotsu's arms while he stroked her hair. "Hope you're not sick," he said breaking the small silence. Sango held him close as well, "Yeah me too." Bankotsu then took her hand and walked her back to the room, "Sleep it off," he said lying next her and falling fast asleep.

Sango laid next to him, she watched how cutely he slept. She sort of giggled and rested her head on his chest. She kept thinking about why she had to puke **_that_** badly. Shrugging it off, Sango then snuggled up and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Sango woke up. She looked around, no Bankotsu and no Jakotsu. Sango crawled over to the clock, 9:34. "**Jeezum Crow**!!!" she shouted as she began putting back on her own clothes and rushing to wash up. After cleaning and grooming herself up, Sango put away the comforters and walked down the stairs. She was happy to find out they were in the kitchen on Jakotsu's pink wooden round table sitting down and eating pancakes. "Morning sweetie," Jakotsu greeted laying down another stack of the hot cakes. Bankotsu waved over as he drank some water. "Hey baby, sit down here and eat," he then had a plate for her and passed it over. Sango sat next to Bankotsu and began eating them.

"Bankotsu No Aniki told me you were feeling a bit sickly." Jakotsu said as he began making waffles, " So I thought if I made fish and miso you'd feel kinda queasy. So I decided to make pancakes and waffles." Sango then smiled and looked over the waffles as she was finishing up the pancakes. Man did she have the appetite! Bankotsu laughed as he saw this, boy was she **cute**! Bankotsu then waved over for the waffles and Jakotsu passed them.

Finally when Jakotsu was done they were all sitting down at the table and eating waffles. The pancakes were already eaten. Jakotsu giggled while drinking some coffee. They were talking about how they were going to spend the day. As Sango was about to say something she had to run to the bathroom once again. Banktosu and Jakotsu followed her to the bathroom. The door was left open and they watched with horror to see Sango cough out blood. Bankotsu kneeled next to her and began rubbing her back, Jakotsu did too. "Let it out, honey," Jakotsu said willing himself not to cry.

Jakotsu then called 119 and they rushed to the hospital. Sango went in, leaving Bankotsu and Jakotsu outside in the waiting room. Bankotsu leaned back and rested his head in his hands, "How long will we have to wait?" Jakotsu shrugged, "Don't know Aniki," Bankotsu then sighed. Man, what was taking the doctor a long time? And more of all, why didn't Sango tell him that she wasn't feeling so well? All this deeply frustrated him.

Jakotsu's cell phone then began to ring, "Hello?" he then turned to Bankotsu, "It's Renkotsu, he says he and the others are in the alley waiting for us." Bankotsu took the phone, "Renkotsu? Listen man, I can't come by. Why? I 'm at the frickin hospital that's why! It's not me it's Sango. I'll meet you up later when I take Sango home, alright? Alright. Catch you later." Bankotsu then hung up the cell and tossed it back to Jakotsu. "So you're taking Ane chan home?" Jakotsu asked. Bankotsu nodded, "Yeah, whatever it is, I can't have her being sick after what we just saw and all." Jakotsu then nodded as well and they waited patiently for Sango.

* * *

"Well Sango, " the doctor finally said with the test result papers in his hands, "it seems we have your results." Sango began to shake. Was she? It had been two months already and her monthly didn't happen during the two. Could it be? "It seems you are indeed pregnant."

* * *

"Aniki, there is Sango!" Jakotsu said shaking up Bankotsu. Bankotsu quickly got up on his feet and ran to her. "So what did he say?" he asked. Sango looked up at him then at the floor, she couldn't tell him. Bankotsu kept looking her, "Well?" he asked. He had to know the answer so he could try find a way to make her feel better. "Well, " she began, "it's that..." "That?" she couldn't tell him! "That I shouldn't get so stressed out so much." Sango lied. Bankotsu nodded and told Jakotsu to meet him up later at the alley while he went to walk Sango home.

During the walk Sango thought about how she would tell Bankotsu, her father and her mother; let alone everyone she knew. When they reached her home her father, mother and Miroku charged outside. Sango's head began instantly hurting. She didn't need this, not right now!

Bankotsu stood his ground as he was charged and ruffled up with questions. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOUNG LADY?!?" her father shouted, "Sango, please!! Go to school!!" her mother cried, "Didn't I tell you he was a no good?!" Miroku yelled.

Sango shut her ears, everything was spinning and hurting. She could sense Bankotsu just standing up and blowing off all the insults, the slander and the anger her family and Miroku were directing. Finally, she screamed it out, "I'M PREGNANT WITH BANKOTSU'S CHILD!!!"

* * *

Sorta crappy ending..eh, BUT!!! NOW THEY KNOW!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO BANKOTSU AND SANGO?!?!?!? R&R DON'T MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

OMG!!! SANGO TOLD EVERYONE!!HOW WILL THEY REACT?!

Kiss Me Goodbye

* * *

_Recap:_

_Finally, Sango screamed it out, "I'M PREGNANT WITH BANKOTSU'S CHILD!!"_

* * *

Sanogo's parents and Miroku stood there shocked; and stunned at what she just said. Bankotsu couldn't move or say anything; all that was going through his mind now was, 'What? She...Sango...my baby is **_pregnant_**? Pregnant with **_my_** child?' he couldn't say anything. Not like he could but he just couldn't find anything to say. All he could do was now look at his baby who was beginning to cry and just stood there. 

"Whu-whu- **WHAT!?!?!**" her father exploded with rage. He then grabbed Bankotsu and started shouting words of hate, spite and curses. But Bankotsu couldn't even hear them, they all sounded like unidentified blabber talk. Blurry in his ears. All that he could hear in his mind screaming was 'I'M PREGNANT WITH BANKOTSU'S CHILD!!" and nothing more.

Miroku then pushed her father out of the way and started socking Bankotsu in the gut. Bankotsu quickly snapped out of it and began punching Miroku in the face. Sango ran to the fighting two and tried breaking them apart with her father and mother. Soon the whole neighborhood began coming out, some on the side talking, others calling 119 or getting some senior of the street to straighten them up. Sango's knees then gave in and she fell, she couldn't help but sob at the mess she and Bankotsu was now in. Mostly, that she had dragged him into it.

Finally the cops came and broke up the two. "Now what's the trouble?" one of them asked, "This guy impregnanted my daughter!" Sango's father shouted, "He has been stowing her at his house," Miroku agreed. Sango then had to say something before Bankotsu would be sent to jail or worse. "Bankotsu didn't do anything wrong! Miroku was the one who tried to kill me and him! Arrest Miroku!" Sango's mother then looked at Miroku dagger like. "Is this true?!" Miroku twitched, "Don't drag that garbage in!" Bankotsu then broke loose and tackled Miroku and started beating the shit out of him. Miroku tried tossing Bankotsu off but it was no use. "What the fuck do you mean, 'Don't drag that garbage in'?!" Bankotsu yelled as he punched Miroku in the gut, "What you did was far more worse than what I did now!!" the cops then dragged off Bankotsu, cuffed and held him. Miroku was cuffed too. Sango's father now couldn't believe it! He now couldn't trust Miroku and he sure as **_hell_** didn't trust Bankotsu a bit.

Sango then began telling the cops and her parents about how happy she had been with Bankotsu and that Miroku always cheated on her. She then told them of the night when Miroku kidnapped her and attempted to kill her if Bankotsu didn't come in time. Sango's father then took a step and back-handed Bankotsu in the face. Then he gave one to Miroku. Sango's mother held her daughter and just looked at them as if they were going to shoot her. Bankotsu then looked away to the side, "Look," he said, "I don't care if you like me or not, but what Sango said is true. If I didn't get there, your daughter would've been long gone." he then looked at Sango and gave a grin, "I couldn't stand to see her die, so I was willing to die for her, if that would have to happen. I would never hurt Sango!" her mother then screamed out, "But look what you've done to her now, you bastard!! You've ruined her future for her!!" Bankotsu then looked up at her father, "Then I'll support her, let me act now so that I can provide for her and my child!" "What do you want us to do?" the cops asked as they held the two boys.

Sango's father was now in shock. He didn't know what he wanted them to do. Instead he turned and said, "Just take the two to their homes and escort them there." The cops then nodded and shoved the two into the car. Sango could see Bankotsu give her a small smile of hope; as the cop car drove off Sango felt that things were about to go wrong.

* * *

And wrong it went. Sango had to continue going to Tokyo U and faced all the terrible rumors of her being pregnant. She was now criticized by the teachers and they all ignored her. The Shichinintai had been kicked out. All of them. Bankotsu especially. Now they couldn't go to school anywhere. Not like they cared. But that wasn't it. Sango was picked up immediately after school and couldn't go out anywhere. Even on her days off. Even Kagome, Ayame, Kikyou and Rin couldn't talk to her! No one could.

* * *

For Bankotsu, he had become a bit of an alcoholic. Everyday he would hang out in the alley with the Shichinintai but just spend the day drinking sake. Later he would go out and get into fights with the other gangs. Bankotsu now sat at home in a drunken daze, his floors littered with sake bottles, beer bottles and all sorts of alcohol. He didn't want to go out anywhere anymore. The Shichinintai had tried many times to get their Aniki out of the house but it was useless. 

Bankotsu looked out of the glass sliding door of his house into the sky. He couldn't help but wonder what Sango was doing. It had been two weeks since that terrible day. 'It's almost five months,' he thought as he took another chug of beer. Bankotsu then got up slowly, he thought of what he had done the past days. Drinking, working out, drinking, walking around, drinking, getting into fights, drinking and more drinking...oh and sleep. That was his new life now. He slapped his forehead. Shit. 'Hangover already?' he thought as he fell back down on his pillow. Man did it hurt like a bitch!

Bankotsu lifted up his booze bottle and looked through it to the sky. "Sango," he said softly, "I miss you."

* * *

Sango laid on her bed, tears were streaming down her eyes. She had missed Bankotsu terribly. During her pregnancy, Sango had to face constant stomach aches, needing to pee, short temper problems and hurling out blood. Man did it suck! Well, it wouldn't have if she had Bankotsu there to help her out. She turned, "Bankotsu," she whispered through tears, "I want to see you more than ever. Where are you?" 

Sango looked at her clock, 11:55. She then got off her bed and looked outside. The lights were out. Sango smiled a bit, if her parents were asleep then that meant that she could visit Bankotsu!

Ever so carefully, she tip-toed out the door then walked out. Finally she was outside! The night sky had never looked so beautiful in her life! Sango was now walking to Bankotsu's house. She still remembered where it was located. When she got there she knocked on the door.

Bankotsu woke from the sounds of knocking on his door. 'Who the hell is that?' he thought as he got up from his floor and walked to the door. He began rubbing his eye as he opened the door. And to his surprise it was Sango! "Sango!" he said, "Bankotsu!!" she jumped up which caused him to fall back and fall on his ass. But he didn't get mad at all! Bankotsu was hugging her but stopped a bit as he looked at how big her stomach had gotten. "Sango," he began as he rubbed it, "Yes?" he couldn't find the words so instead he kissed her tummy. Sango giggled at his kisses, they were little pecks that felt cute. He then stopped and began hugging her. "I've missed you," Bankotsu said into her ear, "I've missed you too," Sango said.

Bankotsu then picked her up bridal style up to his room and laid her down. He removed his shirt and began lying down along with her. "So how have you been?" he asked turning to her, "Horrible!! School is so boring now without you guys." Bankotsu then laughed, "Is it? Must be a pain in the ass." Bankotsu then grinned and kissed her. "What about you?" Sango asked breaking the kiss, "Hmm, well I think I got into a drinking and fighting problem." Sango looked over at his bricks which were still there. "So you haven't changed a bit, have you?" Bankotsu smiled, "Not really."

Sango giggled as she snuggled up next to him, "So, what is it?" he asked, "A boy or a girl?" Sango looked a his body with gentle eyes, "Don't know yet...but soon we will." They kissed once more, passionately this time. Soon he had to stop himself from letting his hands wander across her body. "Sorry baby, I have to save that for later." Sango giggled as she moved closer to him. Soon both of them fell asleep, back together. Reunited.

* * *

I couldn't keep them apart for long! You all know that, but! Gotta stop there!! BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?!? WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! TILL THEN R&R!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Ya' Ready?? Time for the next installment!

Kiss Me Goodbye

* * *

Sango woke with tired eyes; she looked around and found herself in Bankotsu's bed. She smiled as she saw him; still sleeping with a small trail of drool coming out of his mouth. Sango giggled as she wiped it away. She then noticed that his swift motion wasn't active for he was still snoozing. Bankotsu made a small sleeping sound as he turned to the side, how childish! Sango giggled as she soon got off the bed, she was surprised to feel a bottle under foot; to her surprise there were bottles everywhere!

'He must've gotten into quite a habit,' she thought as she picked them up everywhere she went. Sango had gathered about forty two bottles of liquor and put them all in a large trash bag. She then checked the clock, 9:42 it read. Perhaps Bankotsu would want something to eat? Sango giggled at the thought as she looked among the cupboards and cabinets. "Ah hah!" Sango cheered, she had found some miso and salmon in his fridge. She looked into the rice pot, dried crusty rice. "Hmm, maybe he should check this every once in a while." she said to herself as she dumped out the old rice and was starting to make the new.

Sango giggled again, it was like she was married! She blushed at the thought, ' I hope mom and dad will like him,' but her smile quickly went down, ' I hope they accept him soon.They didn't see the good qualities hie can do.' Sango then sighed as she began putting the washed rice into the rice pot, someday they'll have to accept him. They knew it. Sango had gotten a pot, filled it with water, and began boiling it. She had found some onions, tofu and beansprouts to put in his miso. Miso soup wasn't really miso if you didn't have vegetables in it!

Sango smiled as she cooked his food, 'I hope things will turn out good,' she thought, ' I hope they do.'

Bankotsu woke up to the smell of something pleasant, miso was it? No..it now smelled like salmon. Bankotsu cracked an eye open and got up. He felt the side and found that Sango wasn't there. "Sango?" was she in the kitchen. As he quickly turned his head began to hurt. Another hangover. "Shit!" he spat as he put his hand up to his forehead, man it hurt like yesterday's one! He felt under his bed for his bottle; to his surprise there was none! Bankotsu then leaned over and looked down, nothing! As he leaned a little more Bankotsu then fell over and on to the floor. "Shit," he groaned. Man this hangover was acting like a real bitch!

Bankotsu then slowly got up and made his way over to the bathroom, perhaps washing up would be okay. As he washed up, the attractive aroma was now starting to tease him. Bankotsu then finished up quick and walked down the stairs. "Sango!" he called. Sango poked her head up, "Good morning," she called back with a smile. Bankotsu smiled again but then looked around, "Hey, did you see any of my bottles, baby?" Sango then put her hand on her hips, "That is a very bad habit," she scolded with a teasy tone, "Bankotsu kun should know better than to do things like that." Bankotsu laughed, "Bankotsu kun?" he laughed again. Sango smiled as she guided him to the kitchen table, "Here," she said as she presented his breakfast. "You really didn't have to do this," Bankotsu said looking to her, "I know but I wanted to." she smiled again, "So eat up!" Bankotsu then sat down, "Thank you," he said as he began eating the salmon and rice. Sango smiled with passionate eyes as she watched Bankotsu eat her cooking.

Bankotsu then looked up, "You eat too." he said shoving rice into her mouth. Sango laughed a bit, he was treating her like a baby! "Baby needs to eat," he joked. Sango then got a spoon and shoved some miso into his mouth, "Bankotsu needs soup."

* * *

The two were laughing, it was times like these that made it the best. Finally when they were done Bankotsu then got up. "Come on," Bankotsu said as he helped up Sango. "Where are we going?" she asked, "I have to do the dishes," "No you don't," he then swung her into his arms,"**I'm** going to do them, **you** are going to sit on the couch and wait for me." Sango smiled, "I'm not helpless," Bankotsu then laughed, "I don't know about that, preggy." he then tapped on her belly and she giggled. Giving him a quick kiss, Sango then went over to his couch and sat down.

As she laid on the comfy cushions she could hear the running water and clanging dishes, Sango felt like a little princess now. The door knocked. Sango then got up and opened it. It was Jakotsu! "Hey Ane chan!" he was about to give her a bone crushing hug until he noticed her belly, "Hey Jakotsu!" Sango said as she hugged him. "Sorry about that," Jakotsu said as he patted the back of his head, "I stopped myself from giving you a killer hug." they both laughed, man it was the good times again.

Bankotsu then popped out, "Oh, hey Jakotsu!" "Bankotsu No Aniki!" Jakotsu gave a wave, "You both ready?" "Sure, right baby?" Sango smiled, it _had_ been a while since she set foot into the alley. As they were about to leave Bankotsu stopped, "Wait a minute," he said. Bankotsu then picked her up bridal style and started walking, "There we go. Better?" Sango giggled, "You don't have to." "Yeah, but you're pregnant and a pregnant woman shouldn't walk. You never know when the baby might come out." Jakotsu sighed, "Bankotsu No Aniki, it's only been four months." "You never know, Jakotsu." Sango then laughed. How she missed the old times like these.

When they had reached the alley, Sango was greeted by all the members of the Shichinintai. "Ane chan, it's good to see you," Suikotsu said. "Thanks, you too." "Ane san, how have you been?" Renkotsu said while playing with his lighter, 'Same as always.' Sango thought with a smile, "I've been fine. I also missed you guys." Bankotsu then walked over to the crate and laid her there, "Stay here, want some pocky?" "Give her the hello panda!" Jakotsu shouted. Sango shook her hand, "It's okay, I'm fine." "You sure?" "Yep!" Bankotsu then laughed and kissed her on the forehead. Man was she getting sexy now!

* * *

Spending the day with the Shichinintai was great, they took Sango to the bookstore, the mall, dessert shops and all sorts of places a woman would want to go. The Shichinintai grimaced at these a bit, but if it made Sango happy then it was worth it. Sango had a fun time, but she quickly noticed that the men weren't used to this kind of thing. Thinking quickly Sango said, "Why don't we go to Metal House? Or 'Steele's ?" the Shichinintai looked at her. "You sure, baby?" Bankotsu asked, "I mean, well, you sure you wanna go?" Sango smiled, "Even though I'm pregnant doesn't mean I should be the only one having fun." "I'm having fun!" Jakotsu exclaimed as he continued eating his strawberry shortcake, "See?" Renkotsu grimaced as he looked at the blueberry cheesecake he got, "Me too, Ane san," he tried to smile, but it wasn't kicking in. He then forced the putrid cake into his mouth and smiled. Ginkotsu couldn't help but laugh at him. Renkotsu glared at his best friend. Bankotsu then sighed, "If that's what you wanna do, baby. Then we'll go." he then paid the bill and they all left for Metal House.

But was different. The music that Sango liked before was now starting to hurt her head, Bankotsu then told the guys to go in while he waited outside with Sango. Steele's was also a little more difficult. The electrical sounds and pulses hurt Sango a little more than Metal House did. While waiting outside, Sango could see a sort of expression on Bankotsu's face. "Bankotsu, I'm..sorry." "What are you sorry for?" "That I can't make you happy like before." Sango then looked down, Bankotsu stretched then leaned back. "You have nothing to be sorry for, when things change they change." He then took her into his arms, "Besides, you always make me happy, " he then kissed her, "Don't I make you happy?" Sango then looked up, "Yes," she said with a smile. Sango then hugged him back, man did it feel good again.

"Aniki, we're done." Renkotsu said as they came out. "Great," Bankotsu replied as he picked up Sango, "Shall we go?" "Go where?" Bankotsu then thought. Where was a place that they haven't gone to eat yet? He thought for a moment. "Cherry's," he said. Sango looked at him, "What?" Jakotsu smiled, "You mean...!" Bankotsu then grinned, "Yes. Baby, we're gonna hold a small shower just for you."

* * *

SANGO'S BABY SHOWER!!!! WAIT FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!!! R&R!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Ya' Ready?? Baby Shower?

Kiss Me Goodbye

* * *

"Buh-Baby Shower?!" Sango exclaimed as Bankotsu carried her. "Yeah, a baby shower for my two babies." Bankotsu then grinned at her, Sango tried to smile but she couldn't. She didn't think that Bankotsu understood the concept of a Baby Shower. "Why? What's wrong, Ane chan?" Jakotsu asked as he walked right up behind them. "Don't you like the idea?" Suikotsu asked. "Uh, I do but it's just that..." Bankotsu and the rest of the Shichinintai stopped, "Just that?" "Well Bankotsu...a Baby Shower needs time to prepare. You know?" Jakotsu then clapped his hands, "**_I_** have an idea! Let me be in charge of it!" the men looked at him as if he were crazy, "Why should we have **_you_** do it?" Renkotsu asked as he soon began to take out his lighter, " Because Sango No Ane chan would want me to, " he then turned and faced Sango, "Right Ane chan?" he then put on a somewhat cute expression on his face. Sango then smiled, "Of course," "Hah! Told you!" Renkotsu then rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Bankotsu then looked at her, "You sure you don't want to go to Cherry's? It'd be no trouble." Jakotsu then jumped in, "Aww! Aniki!! You need to have a baby shower!! It's traditional!! All the great ones do it!!" Jakotsu then started bawling on concrete, Bankotsu then sighed. "Alright already!! But by tomorrow Jakotsu. It's almost five months so we won't have time. That also reminds me, I need to find a job." The Shichinintai looked at their Aniki as if he were insane. All of them knew how much Bankotsu despised work as much as school. "What?" Bankotsu asked irritated, "We all have to make a living somewhere!" Jakotsu then giggled, "I know, I'm getting hired at 'Pinky's Hair and Nails' ." Renkotsu then rolled his eyes off to the side, "Yeah...me too, me and Ginkotsu are gonna get hired at 'Toshi's Demolition Entertainment Area' ." Bankotsu then laughed as he began to turn, "Alright, so we'll meet at Jakotsu's tomorrow night. I'm gonna go and walk Sango to her place." The Shichinintai looked at him, "You sure? What about her dad?" Bankotsu then sighed, "Psshaw, I'll tell him straight up my plan. Whether he likes it or not, he'll have to accept it later." The Shichinintai then waved as they saw Bankotsu walk off carrying Sango.

As they walked Bankotsu talked with Sango about the baby. "So...do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" he asked. Sango looked up at him, "Why?" Bankotsu then looked up, "Er, oh nothing. I just wanted to know." Sango giggled, "What would you like me to name it, if it's a boy or a girl?" Bankotsu gave a small sort of laugh while he carried, "If it's a boy let's name him 'Sankotsu' ." Sango thought a moment, "That's like a mix name of mine and yours!" Bankotsu then gave a small smile, "And if it's a girl...well, we'll name her...uh..." Sango giggled, "You've been busy thinking of a boys name, hm?" Bankotsu's face gave away a small blush, "Well, it's just that, I've always had that in mind." Sango was about to say something till she heard, "Sis!" she looked up ahead, Kohaku! "Kohaku?"

Kohaku ran up to his sister, "Where have you been? Dad and mom have been worried about you." he looked up to see the guy holding his sister, "Hey sis, who's this guy?" Sango then looked up, "He's Bankotsu," she felt herself blush a bit, "Oh, well then...MOM!! DAD!! SANGO'S HOME!!" Sango then jolted, "Kohaku! What are you doing?" Kohaku looked back up at his sister, "Mom and dad told me to shout out if I saw you."

Sango saw her mother and father dash out of the house, "Sango!! Where have you been?" Her mother asked. "SANGO!" her father then turned to Bankotsu who shot him a glare. "Oh, you again. What do you want?" Bankotsu then took a step, "I've come to bring her home and nothing less." Her father then glared back at Bankotsu, "Well let her down and go home already." Bankotsu shook his head, "Not just yet, I have to tell you what I intend to do."

* * *

As they sat inside her house, Sango watched as her mother and father talked with Bankotsu in the living room; she leaned closer to the wall to listen carefully. "So what do you plan to do? You've been kicked out and your education is poor." Sango's father said. Bankotsu looked at him unfazed, "I plan working hard just for her." "That's nice, but working hard in what?" Bankotsu sighed, man was this boring as hell! "Well, I'm going to work, that's a promise. But I can't tell you what though." Sango's father rolled his eyes, "What's the point in telling me this if you're not going to tell me in what you're working in." Bankotsu looked him straight in the eye, "I promise you, I will work hard in this job. And I promise that I'll make her happy."

Sango heard both of her parents sigh and send him away. After, they came into her room where she had gone up to pretend that she was waiting there. "Sango," her mother began, "Don't see him again." her father finished. Sango looked up at them with tearing eyes, "Why?" "That loser won't even tell us what his job is!" "I'm sure it's for a good reason!" But her parents shook their heads. Sango looked hard at the floor, 'It's all about _them_!' she angrily thought, 'They think they're doing me a favor!'

Unable to take anymore, Sango got up and ran out the door. "SANGO!!!" her mother and father called. Sango didn't looke back, she ran. Sango kept running with tears streaming from her eyes, what was it about him that they didn't like? Sango now _hated_ them! Why couldn't they accept Bankotsu? He promised that he was going to work things out for her, wasn't that enough?! Her mother...her father...why couldn't they understand how she felt about him?! Didn't they want her to be happy? Why were they crushing her happiness? 'Why?' she thought, 'Why can't it work out?! Why can't they understand!?' Sango didn't care now what they thought of Bankotsu. She didn't care about _them_.

It was now dark and Sango was walking through the illuminated streets. She saw young couples walking, hugging and holding each other. She sighed, why couldn't things work out? She stopped right in the middle of a dead end alley. As she was about to turn, Sango was now knocked out.

* * *

SANGO IS KNOCKED OUT!! BANKOTSU ISN'T THERE TO SAVE HER!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?!? R&R!! 


	14. Chapter 14

WHERE IS SANGO!! SHE WAS KNOCKED OUT!! BACK TO THE STORY!!!!

Kiss Me Goodbye

* * *

"WHERE IS SANGO?!?!" Sango's father screamed, "FOR THE LAST **FUCKING** TIME, I DON'T KNOW!!" Bankotsu yelled. They had called Bankotsu's house to ask where she had gone. "Please! Just tell us!" Bankotsu heard her mother cry, "I don't **know**!" he retorted back. "You can't hide her forever! I'll call the cops!!" her father threatened, Bankotsu then sighed, man was this guy annoying!! "Look, he said patiently, "I don't know where she is. But since both you and I don't know...how about we stop putting the blame on me and just go out and look for her. Sound good?" he had to at least try and be nice if he was ever going to get married to Sango. Bankotsu waited a bit and finally heard Sango's father sigh, "Alright then, but if anything happens I'll call the cops." Bankotsu rolled his eys, "Sure." then he hung up. Bankotsu grabbed his shirt from the hanger and ran out the door. He then stopped by a pay phone, "Jakotsu, we gotta problem.."

* * *

Sango woke up, she looked around. She was on a bed. And on the walls, were pictures of her and Miroku. Miroku! The door creaked open and in came Miroku. "Sango..." "Miroku! How could you?! You could've killed me!" He sat next to her and cupped her face, "Sango...I'm sorry for all that's happened, but I'm gonna make it all better." he then took out he pocket knife, "What are you thinking?!" Sango began to feel very scared now, she wanted to move but somehow she couldn't. "Sango..I'll get rid of the problem, then we can be together." Was he thinking..?! "Miroku! Don't!!!" she screamed, she wanted to get away but Miroku knocked her down, "I'll take out the problem and then we can be happy again like old times." Miroku was about to stab Sango's belly until she kicked him away, Miroku was now crazy! "Miroku, stop it!!" she felt extremely scared, here she was in his house running away from him, "Sango! Come back! This will solve everything!!" Miroku shouted as he ran after her. Sango kicked the door open and began running down the street, she kept pushing people out of the way and screaming for help, "Help!! There's a crazy guy flailing a knife around!! He's trying to kill me!!" everyone looked at her as if she were crazy and just went back to what they were doing. Sango then stopped running, why wasn't anyone doing anything?

"SANGO!!!" she turned and saw Miroku coming up at full speed, "Gyaaah!!" she screamed and went back to running. Now everyone began doing something as soon as they saw Miroku. They ran. "Sango! Don't run from me!" Miroku called. Sango dared not to look back but tripped. "Augh!" Miroku grabbed Sango's hair and made her face him. "Sango," he hissed, "this'll be all over soon.."

"**BACK OFF, ASSHOLE!!!!**"

Miroku was then kicked away in the face by Bankotsu, "Bankotsu!" Sango exclaimed, Bankotsu looked at her, "You alright, baby?" Sango nodded. "Miroku, you bastard!! She hates you!" Miroku got up, "Shut the hell up!! You don't understand how I feel!!! **NOW DIE YOU WORTHLESS PRICK!!!**" Miroku then charged at Bankotsu attempting to stab him. Bankotsu back walked, dodging the blow and slugged Miroku in the face then punched him in the gut. "So does that mean you're ready to grab your ankles and kiss your ass goodbye?" Bankotsu asked with a grin. Miroku got up and lunged himself on Bankotsu who fell and was getting socked in the gut.

"Somebody call the police!!" a woman with a shopping bag cried.

"Leave it to me," said a buisness looking woman with a bag.

"Oh cool! Look at them fight!!" some street kids marveled.

Bankotsu was now taking in hits like the last time, "**My turn!!**" Bankotsu exclaimed as he kicked away Miroku and punched him in the cheek. Miroku rolled over and spat out some blood and a tooth. Miroku looked at Bankotsu then Sango, "I won't let you have her!!" he screamed as he charged at Bankotsu flailing his fists at him, Bankotsu dodged the blows and knocked Miroku to the side with his fist. "Don't underestimate me!" Bankotsu cocked as he punched Miroku away in the face, "I didn't become the leader of the Shichinintai for nothing. I beat that sense into them!" he exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles, "And if it takes me the whole night, I'll beat that sense into **YOU!!!**" Bankotsu then punched Miroku up the jaw and socked him back down. He took hold of his collar and threw him to the other side.

Sango could only watch as Bankotsu tossed Miroku around like a ragdoll. She couldn't help but cry, 'Miroku...' she thought, 'this wouldn't have happened if you understood my feelings...'

Miroku fell next to his pocket knife, "**DIE!!**" Miroku then lunged at the rushing Bankotsu and stabbed him in the side. Bankotsu grunted and fell onto the concrete. "**ANIKI!!!**" Bankotsu and Sango looked and saw the Shichinintai come running after them, "Stay back!!" Bankotsu shouted, "This is **my** fight!!" Jakotsu was about to protest when he saw the blood but stopped knowing what Bankotsu had meant. Miroku cocked an eye at them, "What's the matter Bankotsu? Don't want them hurt?" He then started running after them taking another pocket knife out, "That's okay!! I'll take you all out!!" Sango, then jumped in front, "Stop it Miroku!!" she screamed, Bankotsu saw this. "**SANGO!!!!**" Sango closed her eyes hoping they wouldn't be hurt.

Sango opened them, Miroku was standing in front of her, "San..go...why?" Miroku then fell to the concrete. Sango then saw why he had stopped, the pocket knife that was in Bankotsu's side was now in Miroku's back. Bankotsu had thrown the weapon accurately into Miroku. "Gotcha..." Bankotsu huffed while holding onto his side. Sango ran up to him along with the Shichinintai, "Bankotsu!!"

The crowd around them began to close in, "Hey! This guy is dead!" a man shouted holding a briefcase, "It's a murder!!" a woman screamed. Sango could feel everyone's eyes dig into Bankotsu. "Bankotsu..." Bankotsu looked at her, "Yeah...that throw was meant to kill him..." Sango could feel the tears come out her eyes, "So...he's..." Bankotsu couldn't look at her, "I did what I had to, you were in danger." Sango looked down into the concrete, her eyes trailed to Miroku's bleeding corpse. "Ane chan?" Jakotsu asked as he saw Sango walk over to Miroku's body. Sango stroked Miroku's sad expressioned face, "You didn't understand..." she whispered, "I'm sorry you couldn't..." she then got up and looked at Bankotsu. "It's over..." she said with a smile, "Strangely I feel happy, it's now officially over between me and him..."

* * *

Finally the crowd made room for the police and paramedics. Sango's parents and Kohaku came. The police then questioned Bankotsu, Sango and the rest of the Shichinintai. Some other people were questioned. Sango's parents watched with wide eyes, "Mom...what's gonna happen to Sango?" Kohaku asked looking at his mother. "I don't know Kohaku...I don't know.." his father replied for him. Sango then walked over to her parents with Bankotsu, "He's free," Sango explained quietly, "Bankotsu is not guilty of murder or assault...I told them, Miroku was the first one to chase me with a weapon..threatening to stab me...to kill me." Bankotsu looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder, Sango looked up and continued, "That's when Bankotsu came, he saved me...even though he had to kill Miroku." Sango's parents nodded, "Well," her father began, "that wound looks pretty deep boy...care to come to our house to let us fix you up?" Bankotsu looked up at them, "Huh?" Sango looked at them in amazement, "What daddy?" the Shichinintai were overhearing this closely.

"It's not everyday I hear some young man save my daughter...even if he **_is_** some failure," 'You just **_had_** to add that in,' Bankotsu thought, "But," Sango's father continued, "anyone that saves my daughter, has a place of respect from me." he then patted Bankotsu on the shoulder, "Come along with us." Sango's mother looked at the Shichinintai, "You too," she said.

Bankotsu and Sango looked at each other. Maybe things were going to have a happy ending after all. "Let's go," they said. Bankotsu and the Shichinintai nodded, "Alright."

* * *

Bankotsu grunted as he felt the medicine be applied to the side of his body, "Sorry about that," Sango's mother said, "Nah, it's alright." he assured. The Shichinintai sat in Sango's living room with Sango, her father and Kohaku. They all were waiting for Bankotsu and Sango's mother to come out of the kitchen. "All finished," her mother said as she came out with Bankotsu. Sango helped Bankotsu sit next to her and Jakotsu. It was all silent for a moment, then finally Jakotsu blurtted out, "So what are you guys thinking with Sango being pregnant and all?" "Jakotsu!!" Renkotsu shouted as he bonked him on the head. "What? No one's gonna talk so I might as well start up something!"

"No, no," Sango's father said waving a hand, "I've thought about it myself. And since she is the only thing we can do now is the most honorable thing," Bankotsu braced himself for it, if it meant he had to split, he would still try and make it good.

"We've decided that we should have you two married."

Sango felt herself choke on the water she was drinking, Bankotsu thought he would have a heartattack and die. "Wow!!! Really?!?" Jakotsu marveled, her parents nodded. "Daddy? Really? For real?!" Sango asked with excitement. They nodded again.

Bankotsu and Sango couldn't help but smile. A wedding! Things were now definetly going have a happy ending after all!

* * *

A WEDDING!!! DON'T MISS THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!! R&R!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

A WEDDING!! A WEDDING!! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A WEDDING!!!!

Kiss Me Goodbye

* * *

Sango and Bankotsu still couldn't help but smile, her father saw this and laughed. Kohaku was over joyed, now he could have a big brother to look up to and work out with. "So when is this wedding?" Jakotsu asked all giddy with excitement, "We were supposed to have a baby shower but a wedding is fine too!" Sango's mother then put a hand to her mouth, "That's a right! Honey, we still need a baby shower for Sango." Jakotsu clapped his hands together, "How about we mix it? A wedding and baby shower!!" Renkotsu watched with disgust as Jakotsu and Sango's mother squealed in delight at the thought. Sango laughed, Bankotsu had patted his head. "What do you think son?" Bankotsu looked at him, "_Son_?" was he actually being called 'son'? Her father smiled and laughed, "Well if you're gonna get married you will be called son. You didn't forget about that did you?" Bankotsu felt his jaw drop with excitment but it dropped lower when he heard Sango's father say, "For your wedding you'll need to find a good tux." Great. The one thing Bankotsu didn't like for clothes, tuxes. They were so irritating and made you look like Rico Slavae. How **_uncool_**.

"Sango No Ane chan!" Jakotsu chirped, "You need a wedding dress!" Sango and her mother clapped their hands and began to chatter about what color the gown should be. Jakotsu joined in and the three of them giggled and squealed in delight to the thoughts. The men went silent, it seems that weddings were a girl thing much more than a two people thing. Bankotsu looked over to Renkotsu, "So what about you? You wanna be my best man?" Renkotsu stopped playing with his lighter, "Well Ooaniki that would be a great honor," Jakotsu then turned, "**Eh**? What about **me** Aniki?" Sango giggled, "You can be my bride's maid." "Never mind, Aniki!" The men then laughed at Jakotsu. "Mukotsu, you still like that chick from the flower shop, right?" Mukotsu then blushed, "You mean Miru?" "Yeah, wanna ask her to come?" "Really? My wedding date?" Mukotsu then went off into a weird dreamy fantasy mode. Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, could you also ask her for some flowers?" Mukotsu nodded, "Sure, Ooaniki!" Suikotsu was thinking about who he wanted to bring until Bankotsu took him out of his thoughts. "Oi, Suikotsu, bring someone too." "Uh, who Ooaniki?" Bankotsu then grinned and cocked an eye at him, "I know how much you like that chick, you know, Manami." Suikotsu then blushed, Manami was a shy and quiet girl that had moved to Tokyo from Osaka. Suikotsu thought she was pretty cute, and he liked her **alot**. Bankotsu then laughed, "If you want, I'll ask her for you." "You would?! Thanks Ooaniki!!"

Sango's father looked up at the clock, it was getting pretty late. "Well, I guess you guys must be getting tired," "Yeah, I pretty much am," Kyoukotsu laughed. "Well then, tomorrow we'll continue planning this out. Good night though." "I'll walk them to the door," Sango said as she got up, "Oh, Sango." "Yeah mom?" her father looked up at the ceiling, "If you want..." he said filling in for his wife, "you could spend the night with Bankotsu." Sango's eyes lit up, "Really?" they both nodded. Bankotsu then let out his arm and Sango ringed hers around his, "Later, uh, mom and dad," he decided to try out the new mom and dad saying. Sango's parents giggled and waved to their son. Kohaku stuck his head out the window, "See ya later, Nii san!!" **_Nii san_**? Man was he getting popular with the family now.

Sango laughed as they took their time walking to his house. "Soon, we'll be living together." she then nuzzled against Bankotsu's arm, "What do you think, darling?" Bankotsu laughed, " 'Darling'?" he then laughed again, "Well, you'll always be my baby. But now that I think about it, we should have you checked up." Sango nodded, "You're right. I want our baby to be healthy." Bankotsu then noticed that Sango was looking tired, so he picked her up bridal style and continued walking, "Don't want you getting tired now, silly billy." Sango laughed, "Well excuse **_me_**." then they both laughed. It had only been a few hours since Miroku had been killed and now things were going by nicely. Anyway, Miroku did deserve it. When they had got to the house, Sango and Bankotsu showered up and had some hot water since Bankotsu didn't have any tea. Sango sat back in the chair with delight, soon this house would have two, then three people living in the house. Bankotsu noticed the warm smile forming on Sango's face, "Happy?" he asked. Sango nodded, "Never been happier, I can't believe we're finally getting married! It feels almost like a dream!" Bankotsu laughed, "I know, I feel kinda weird being called son and all." he then leaned back and stretched, "Then your brother calls me 'Nii san', not that I have a problem with it, but it feels weird also." Sango giggled, "Well at least they have accepted you, you know?" Bankotsu then chuckled, "Yeah, and about time too! I thought it wasn't possible at first. But I guess things change." Both then began to laugh, happiness was taking its toll.

"So, what should we do tomorrow?" Bankotsu asked removing his shirt, "Why don't we have lunch, yakkiniku?" Sango suggested as she laid on the bed waiting for Bankotsu. Bankotsu blinked as he began to lay on the bed, "A luncheon? Yakkiniku?" Sango smiled, "Uh huh. Think of it as actually having some time with my parents. Oh! How about you bring your parents to the wedding?" Bankotsu blinked again and looked at the sheets, "Yeah..." he said. Sango then nodded and turned out the lights, "Great, tomorrow then. We'll meet them all there."

* * *

Bankotsu was still awake. He checked the clock, 2:13. He turned over and looked at the ceiling. 'Bring mom and dad..?' he thought. Bankotsu slapped his forehead, it had been three years, during the end of his sophmore year in highschool they kicked him out. Now here he was, a freshman in Tokyo U. And it had also been three years since he had last talked to them. Bankotsu looked over to Sango then got up, he looked at the floor and remembered that day...the day that he and his parents had their last words...

* * *

_"**BANKOTSU!!!**" Bankotsu looked over to his father up from whatever he was doing, "Whaaat?" he asked lazily, but was then slapped in the face by paper. "What the hell was **that** for?!" he shouted, "You **failed** your second semester!!" his father roared, "You didn't bring it up!! Your grades for the first semester were horrible!!" Bankotsu and his father stopped when his mother came out, "What's all the racket?" she asked, "Our son failed again." His father said as he walked over to his wife and handed her the paper. Bankotsu watched as his mother scanned the sheet with her eyes. She then walked up to him and slapped her son in the face, "How **could** you!?!" she shouted, "**I** did **not** wish to bring up a loser of a son!!!" Bankotsu's anger was now rising, "It's always **my** fault isn't it?! You **both** are never proud of me and what I can do!" "That's because **you** can't do **anything!!**" his father remarked, "Because you don't listen to me!" Bankotsu shouted back, "You both talk about how **great** Kimiko is with her great grades and how **wonderful** Tomoko is and how he does well with school and tennis, why can't you both talk about **me** that way?!" Bankotsu stopped and fell to the floor, he thought he would cry but didn't. He looked up at them angrily, "Fine, you know what? Forget it, I'll just **actually** start busting my ass and study then." "No.." his mother replied, "Then what?" _

_Bankotsu watched as his father went to his wallet and removed large wads of cash, "Here," he said handing it to Bankotsu, "take it and go live elsewhere, I don't care what you do..or what happens to you." Bankotsu looked at the money and clenched it, "Alright, fine then." he then walked to his room and started packing his things immediately, "You know it's not like I have no feelings to you know," Bankotsu said as he packed in his belongings, "but you know what? Fuck it. I don't care anymore." he then got up and started walking to the door. His parents followed and stayed by the door, "Don't ever expect me to call for anything." then Bankotsu walked off._

* * *

Bankotsu then looked up and began to wonder, should he call his parents? Bankotsu made a grab at the phone by his bed, he contemplated whether he should call and inform them about his wedding. 'Dad...mom...' he thought. Bankotsu remembered what he had said, but still...should he call them? Then he snapped his fingers, Kimiko! His cousin Kimiko! He dialed the number, it rang a few times, 'Pick up,' he thought. No answer. "Right," he said to himself, "it is kinda late, but would they answer it?" Bankotsu then sighed, this was the part about weddings he also didn't like. How was he going to tell them?

* * *

WHAT WILL BANKOTSU DO?!?! R&R!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

LUNCHEON DAY WITH SANGO'S MOM AND DAD!! WHAT WILL THEY TALK ABOUT?!? yeah i know its not that interesting but please...

Kiss Me Goodbye

* * *

Bankotsu yawned as he looked at the clock that hung on his kitched wall, 7:23. He had stayed up the whole night thinking about what he should do, with the subject of his parents still hanging. Bankotsu knew more than anyone else that if he **did** call them he knew his mother would not burst out in tears saying how much she had missed him, and that his father would not apologize to him. Bankotsu sighed as he leaned back in his seat, man this was going to be hard. "Good morning," a soft voice said. Bankotsu looked up, it was Sango in his large blue t-shirt standing in the middle of the kitched way. Bankotsu managed to put on a small smile but it slowly began to fade away, Sango noticed this and walked up to her troubled soon-to-be-husband. "What is the matter? Bankotsu, you look as if you didn't get any sleep last night." Sango said as she smoothed out his tousled hair and fingering his loose braid, "If anything is bothering you, you know that you can tell me, right?" Sango added as she smiled for him.

Bankotsu looked at Sango as he rubbed his forehead, "Well, it's just this wedding, I guess." he stopped. Sango continued to look at him, "But...?" "But I guess the part that really got me was when you mentioned my parents. I'm sure you've already heard that I was kicked out from them while we were in sophmore year." Bankotsu then looked at her, "And so, I was just thinking about how I should tell them and talk to them about it." Sango then wordlessly went up behind and wrapped her arms around Bankotsu. "It's alright if you feel that way, I don't know much about how you feel right now...but we could try, couldn't we?" She offered him an encouraging smile, Bankotsu then began to smile back. "You're probably right..you will have to meet them soon anyway. So I guess tomorrow we could go down and pay them a visit." He then patted her on the hand and got up, "I'll go wash up then we'll go meet up with mom and dad." Sango giggled as she went upstairs to go look for some clothes to change into.

* * *

"Does my hair look alright?" Bankotsu asked as he smoothed out his hair and fiddled with his braid, Sango giggled, "You look fine, after all, it's just a lunch with my parents you know." Bankotsu chuckled as they walked down the neighborhood of her home. Bankotsu and Sango walked up to the door and knocked on it, Kohaku answered it, "Hey Sis! Nii san! Mom! Dad! They're here!" Sango and Bankotsu watched as they came out, locked the door and headed out. While they walked, Sango's parents asked him about his life and how he **_exactly_** got into Tokyo U. "Well, it's kind of a secret really," Bankotsu replied as he scratched the back of his head, "a friend of mine, Renkotsu got us **all** in. He, well, fiddled around the records you could say, and we got in." Sango's parents wide eyed each other but decided not to press further into the matter. "So how did you get to find your own place?" Sango's mother asked, "With you being, er, kicked out and you know." Bankotsu then looked up for a little, "Well, Jakotsu found a house for me, and I saved whatever money I had, then got my own things." then it came to him, "Oh, and I also took out some of the old things from my room." Kohaku looked back, "You mean like toys and stuff?" Bankotsu laughed, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. But you could say it's oldie stuff." Sango's parents looked at each other and smiled. Honest, loving, saving. All the good qualities a son in law should have.

The group had gone to the 'Tiny Bitty Mall' which of course, wasn't tiny or bitty. There they shopped, Sango and her mother at least, went out for snacks, marriage documents, permits and ID's. The things you would need to get married. Then they headed over to 'Chibi House: Yakkiniku' to have lunch. While they ate and roasted their slices of beef, Sango's parents talked and asked about Bankotsu and his family. Sango could see that Bankotsu felt a little bit uncomfortable with the topic, but decided to answer anyway. "Well, my old man is a carpenter, and my mom is a florist. Both met in my grandmother's old tea shop. My old man was there with his friends and wanted to stop by for dango or ohagi...something like that between those two." "Really?" Sango's mother asked, she seemed really interested in the story, "Yeah, so, going back on track, the girl serving it to them was my mother. His friends joked around and teased him on how much he liked her and went by to visit her everday. Soon after a few months they got married." Bankotsu then stopped to drink some water. Sango was interested in the story, "And when was this? Like in highschool or college?" Bankotsu thought back, "I believe it was when he was a senior in college. Don't remember which one though. I deffinetly know it's not Tokyo U!" he then laughed. Kohaku joined in too, even though he didn't know what he was laughing about. Bankotsu then stopped for a minute to get some air, "So how did you get kicked out in your highschool? Which one did you go?" "I went to Sengoku High," That's the same school Sis went to!" Kohaku exclaimed with a mouthful of rice, "Really? Well, going back, so I went to Sengoku High, I was captain of the rugby and football team. But since I always played those rough kind of sports my grades dropped rapidly. But I guess it didn't matter anymore, so long as I kept playing the game. Soon, I failed second semester and my parents kicked me out."

Sango thought a bit as she drank some miso, was it because he did something he liked he got kicked out? "What did your parents think?" her father asked after finishing chewing on a piece of meat, "Well," Bankotsu said after eating some rice, "my mom and old man didn't really care. They were too busy being proud of my cousins, with all their grades and all. Or how they were better than me in things. They never really told me the 'I'm proud of you son,' or the 'Good job for doing your best' folly. So even when I tried being the man they wanted me to be, it wasn't really enough." Sango's mother then looked up at her husband, "So, I guess it was really hard for you, to be accepted by your own parents." Bankotsu then leaned back on his seat, "Not really, they soon forgot about me and I forgot about them. They were always so proud of Kimiko or Tomoko and they would tell them so. But them being proud of **me** is what **I** wanted to know, but I guess it wasn't possible for me." Sango looked at Bankotsu, 'Bankotsu seems to have suffered alot ever since he was in highschool, why didn't he ever tell me about it?'

Bankotsu could sense the mood around their table and then waved a hand, "But never mind about that, we still have a wedding coming up, so when is it going to be?" Sango then sprang up, "I was thinking in near the end of November." Her mother and father looked at each other, "That's in a month." Sango nodded, "I know, but it should be beautiful, and besides, it would be a great time because it's before the baby is born." Bankotsu then remembered, "That's right, we should get you checked up. As soon as we're done." Sango smiled, "Oh alright, but lets not hurry too much. After all, I'm feeding two people here." Everyone on the table laughed, even Kohaku who finally understood what they were talking about.

* * *

When they were done, they headed over to the Tokyo Hospital and checked in. Bankotsu watched as Sango laid on the bed with the large television by her, it showed the young baby moving around. Bankotsu and Kohaku watched with interest. The doctor then came in, "I have it," she sang, "and your baby will in fact be a boy." Bankotsu felt himself dance on the inside, thankfully for himself he didn't **_actually_** do it. "Wow! Really?" Kohaku marveled, "So the little guy is in there. Can I talk to him?" The doctor laughed, "Of course you can, but not too loud though." she replied, she then looked over to Sango, "Be sure to listen to calm, classical music. It will help the baby become peaceful when it's born." Sango nodded then laughed out, "No more Metal House for a while." Bankotsu felt himself go down on the inside for a while, but then smiled. Sango's mother and father talked with the doctor while Kohaku talked to the baby softly, "Hey little guy," he said, "I'm Kohaku. What's your name?" Sango and Bankotsu laughed, man was Kohaku funny. Soon they got up and left, Sango's parents and Kohaku thanked Bankotsu for taking them out for the day, getting to know Bankotsu a little more. Bankotsu waved a hand and then they took seperate ways.

* * *

While they walked, Sango felt as if she had to say it before Bankotsu would let it slip from his mind, "Bankotsu, lets see your parents right now."What?" Bankotsu asked looking at Sango as if she said a forbidden word, "Come on, now or never later. It would be best to tell them before the day ends. And also..." Bankotsu stopped walking and faced her, "Go on.." "Well, to also make up with your family." Bankotsu then looked away, Sango was asking the impossible out of him. "Sango you _know_ I can't do that," "Please," Sango begged. She didn't want any family troubles, and she knew, families were supposed to get along and love each other, whether they liked it or not. Bankotsu then sighed, he couldn't fight with Sango. "Alright," he said giving up, "we'll go right now." Sango then clapped her hands. "But don't expect a warm welcome for my part though," Bankotsu said, "after all, three years. It's been a while for me."

* * *

When they had reached the powder blue house, Bankotsu felt himself drop. There he was, standing in front of the house where he was born, grown up and kicked out of. Memories were speeding by like seconds. Sango squeezed his hand to remind him what he was here for, "Right," he said as they walked up to the front door. Bankotsu knocked. He always remembered how his dad took out the doorbell because he found it irritating, kids always played with those damn things! Hell, Bankotsu felt himself grin as he remembered how he used to play with it.

The door opened, "Yes? Oh..." there he was, standing, face to face with his father. Bankotsu felt himself tense up, "Hiya dad." His father looked up and down at him, "Bankotsu." Bankotsu watched as he saw his dad turned his face inwards, "Mimi," he called, "Yes?" Bankotsu felt his chest get tight when he heard his mother's soft voice answer, "What is it?" "Someone is at the door for us." "Really who is...oh." Bankotsu was now looking at both his mother and father, "Hey mom." "Son..." she said slowly. Her eyes then trailed to Sango who was standing in back of him, Bankotsu then turned and brought up Sango, "This is Sango. I have something to tell you."

* * *

THE TALK OF THE CENTURY!! NOW BANKOTSU RETURNS BACK TO TELL HIS PARENTS!! HOW WILL THEY REACT?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! R&R!! 


	17. Chapter 17

FINALLY!! A TALK WITH MOM AND DAD AFTER THREE FULL YEARS!!!

Kiss Me Goodbye

* * *

"What is it that you would like to speak with us about?" His father asked as they sat down in the living room. Bankotsu noticed that they hadn't changed much of the house, just alot of potted plants and stuff decorated it. "Well," Bankotsu began, "I got into Tokyo University," "Yes.." his mother said slowly, "And what of it?" Bankotsu then decided to stop shoving around the slow shit and just get on with it. "There I met Sango, had sex, killed her ex, she's gonna have a baby and we're getting married." Sango looked at Bankotsu, she had to admit, he was quite honest with his parents even though he hated them. Bankotsu could feel the tensity rise in his parents, "And that's all I have to say. Other than that, I'd like it if you were there with me on my wedding day." His mother looked at her husband, "What should we do, Takeshi?" she asked. Bankotsu's father rubbed his forehead then began to chuckle insanely, "So **_this_** is what you have been _doing_? Fooling around?" Bankotsu growled, he knew _this_ was coming on, just like old times. "WELL, it's **_not_** like I wanted to come here on my own. I only came because Sango and her family found it **decent** if they knew my family was coming." Bankotsu spat out, "And besides, **I** thought that if **I** got into Tokyo U, both of you would be proud of me. But **BOY**. Was **_I_** wrong!"

Sango quickly grasped onto Bankotsu's hand, "Calm down," she whispered, and Bankotsu subsided. "Look," he said finally, "I just want you there, alright? I'm getting married. I'm working, I have a place, I can provide for myself and Sango. I have done everything you would want out of me. So all I'm asking is just, please, come to my wedding." His father turned his face to the side, looking at his wife, "Well," he said speaking up, "marriage is a big part in life, but knowing you, Bankotsu, you could probably, hardly, feed yourself or your child." Bankotsu felt his anger roll, "WHAT DID **I JUST SAY**, OLD MAN?!" Bankotsu exploded, "I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I'M WORKING!!" Sango was about to pat his hand until his father also exploded, "WHAT **IS** IT THAT **_YOU_** CAN DO? **_YOU_** CAN'T DO **ANYTHING**!" Sango then felt she had to say something, "Um! Bankotsu can do things! He really can!" His mother then looked at her, "Oh? **What** can Bankotsu do?" Sango thought for a moment, then it hit her! "Bankotsu is taking responsibility for the action he did," she began, "normally, a guy would just leave the girl knowing she was pregnant. But Bankotsu is different! He is also making a sacrifice by forcing himself to work, so that he can support the baby." Bankotsu looked at Sango, he didn't realize that Sango had noticed about these things. His father put a hand up to his chin and looked to his wife, "What do you think, Yone?" he had to ask his wife because he knew Sango was telling them answers to their criticizing questions and remarks.

Sango noticed that they were still thinking about what to say next and she made a move, "Bankotsu is actually showing what he can do, he wants to make you both proud knowing that he can accomplish these things on his own. Right now, Bankotsu is taking a big step. While we're still young, he is already acting grown up."

Bankotsu noticed his mother, how she looked as if she was about to cry or do something. He then sighed, "Look, we didn't come here to make you guys feel bad, alright? All I just asked for was that you show up at my wedding." he then stopped then sighed, "And...during these three years, I was thinking of a way on how I could make you both proud of me. And for you to see me standing tall, for once."

His father then sighed, Bankotsu..his only son, was now doing and saying things that he had hoped to hear and not hear before. "Alright, Bankotsu...since you **are** being a man...I guess we'll show up to your wedding." Bankotsu perked up, did he just hear something that he had always wanted to hear?

Sango then clasped onto his hand, "Alright then, we'll see you in a month. We'll be sending out the wedding invitations soon." They walked to the door, waving goodbye they then walked off.

* * *

"See? Didn't I tell you?" Sango teased while they walked home, "Good things are always about to happen when a wedding going to happen." she then giggled. Bankotsu laughed a bit, "I guess you're right..man, I didn't think they would show up." he then sighed, " They were pretty harsh...but I guess they changed." Sango then looked up at him, "Everything changes, and besides," she stopped him and hugged him, "marriage is a two person work. One can't do it alone."

Bankotsu gave a small smile and held her, "You're right, baby." Finally, the biggest part was over.

* * *

Two weeks passed by and the wedding day was getting closer. Invitations were already sent, preperations were being made. Sango, her mother and Jakotsu were out fitting and looking for the perfect wedding dress for Sango. It had been two hours since they had arrived to 'Mimi's Dress Shope' and they were _still _ looking for a good wedding dress. Sango sighed, man this was going to take forever. "Oh! Oh! Sango Ane chan! What do you think of this one?" Jakotsu asked holding up a frilly white gown, Sango and her mother looked at it, "Uh...sorry Jakotsu, not the type." Jakotsu goaned, that had already been the twelfth dress he had picked out to the best of his taste. Sango's mother's dress was already a faded yellow, so that was the reason why they had to look for a new one.

Finally, Sango had found one to her liking. It was long and wide, well not too wide. But it did look gorgeous. And even though it had the low neck cut, which would show some cleavage. But it had a cute, big bow in the middle. "Look here!" she exclaimed as she showed it to them, both her mother and Jakotsu marveled it. "Wow!" the exclaimed, "How pretty!" Sango smiled, boy was she going to surprise Bankotsu.

But for Bankotsu how ever, looking for a tux was much more hard. Bankotsu hated tuxes and how tight they were. He felt like a penguin as soon as he put it on. The Shichinintai men laughed at him. "Shut up!" Bankotsu snapped as he began to take it off, "This is stupid! Why can't I wear something I want to for the wedding, dammit!" Sango's father then popped out with another tux, "Because, it's a western wedding, unless you want the traditional one?" Bankotsu grimaced, he didn't care for western or traditional weddings. He especially had trouble with the traditional weddings, how guys would have to wear the haori and hakamas. Those were kinda hard to put on for him.

Finally after trying on ten different tuxes Bankotsu lost it. He **_had_** to tell them something in order for them to stop. "You know I have this one tux at home," he said quickly, "so it would be no hassle if I just wore it, right?" The Shichinintai looked at him, "Ooaniki, you have a tux?" Bankotsu quickly nodded, "Yeah! I just never showed anyone." Sango's father thought a minute, "Does it fit you?" "Yeah! It does!" "Well alright then. I'm hungry, lets go eat something." Bankotsu then agreed, man was he swift with words. Now all he had to do was find something that could at least closely, match up to a tux in his room. 'I have to hurry,' he thought, 'our wedding is just around the corner..'

* * *

YEAH I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT WAIT!! WEDDING IS ON THE NEXT CHAPPIE!! R&R!! 


	18. Chapter 18

WEDDING! A WEDDING!! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A WEDDING!! sings the wedding song from corpse bride

Kiss Me Goodbye

* * *

Finally after three days, the wedding day had finally come! Everyone was busily getting themselves and the chapel ready! The caterer was catering the cake, the florists was decorating the room with flowers and the bride and groom were getting ready. Sango was happily singing as Jakotsu, Kagome and her mother were trimming and primping up her wedding dress. "Oooh! I can't believe Sango chan is getting married!" Kagome marveled, "I know!" Jakotsu agreed putting the flowers in Sango's hair, "Sango No Ane chan is getting married today!" Sango giggled and blushed, she couldn't believe she was actually getting married, it was like a dream come true. Sango's mother willed herself not to cry while she helped her daughter with the dress. Sango saw this and put a hand on her mother's, her mother then nodded, "I know, someday every daughter will be married." She then smiled, Sango smiled as well. Soon after they were done with Sango's dress, Jakotsu and Kagome were getting their dresses on. Jakotsu fixed his hairpin, Kagome applied a fresh pink coat of lipstick. Sango's mother then headed to the door, "I'll be right back, Sango." "Alright mother!" she called back. Sango couldn't help it..it had not been too long ago and yet, they were getting married!

"Here, Sango," Jakotsu said as he handed Sango's bouquet. Sango looked at the bouquet, white roses, lillies and babies breath, the right flowers for a right bouquet. "Thanks, Jakotsu." Sango said while taking in some air, "I feel so excited. I mean, todays the day." Jakotsu giggled, "I know, I can't believe Inuyasha is here too!" Kagome looked at them, "What?!" she walked over to them, "Who invited Inuyasha?" Jakotsu shrugged with a grin, "Who cares? Now is **_my_** chance to date Inuyasha!" Sango couldn't laugh. Kagome laughed along. Jakotsu then began to twirl around while he fixed his hair. He was going to look more feminine than ever! "I'll get his attention **this** time!" Jakotsu chimed as he preened himself. Sango kept laughing, weddings always had a happy atmosphere.

* * *

"Bankotsu where is your tux?!" Renkotsu exclaimed as he, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu looked at him. They were the only ones in tuxes while Bankotsu was in a black shirt with splashes of white and long black, a little baggy jeans. "Ooaniki! I thought you said you had a tux!" Renkotsu shouted madly, Bankotsu shrugged, "I thought I did too. But I guess I didn't." He then began to laugh. "Ooaniki, please, at least _do_ something with the outfit." Suikotsu asked in his most nicest way that he could. Bankotsu then shrugged, "Okay," he went over to the mini drawer, took out a black ribbon and made himself a bowtie. "Better?" the other men flinched.

As Suikotsu and Renkotsu were about to say something, Sango's father burst into the room, "So how is your, WHAT IS THAT?!" Bankotsu blinked and pointed at his shirt, "Uh, my 'tux'," Bankotsu replied trying to keep himself from laughing. "But, but! **_That's_** not a tux!" "I know, but at least I managed to get the colors that matched it, you know?" he then began to laugh while Sango's father just clutched onto his head mumbling something . Later on he headed outside of the room, still mumbling. "Well Ooaniki, we'll go outside." Renkotsu said as he was about to head outside with the other men, "we'll meet up with you later." Bankotsu nodded. As soon as the men left, Bankotsu kept looking at himself in the mirror, he knew that the groom could come out. And that the bride couldn't. 'I guess I look alright,' he thought slowly, 'I mean for one, I didn't want a too fancy wedding anyway,' Bankotsu then turned and headed outside to greet the party guests.

While walking down the halls he soon saw how much guests had already come. He could over hear more coming, "Everyone is already here," he said to himself quietly. He then made his way into the crowd, "Hey there is the groom!" he heard someone say. Soon everyone was looking at Bankotsu and talking about him.

"So _that's_ the lucky guy," he heard a boy say,

"Wow! Sango is sure marrying a good looking guy!" a girl marveled as she told her friends.

"Gee, he looks kinda vicious!"

"What a nice looking boy."

Bankotsu then decided to greet the guests. He shook hands with the people, even though he didn't want to. Soon he saw his mother, father, cousins and other relatives of his family. "Bankotsu!!" they all called. Bankotsu trotted over to them, his father looked over at him, "Where's the tux?" he asked, "I didn't want to wear one." His father and all the other men laughed, "Yeah, we understand completely." His cousins asked where they could put the wedding gifts, Bankotsu pointed to a large table that was, to his surprise, stacked with gifts. "What a lucky man," his cousin Tomoko remarked, "look at all your wedding presents." "Did you have a bachelor party?" his cousin Kaz asked. Bankotsu laughed and replied with a "no", Kaz was a pervert in the family.

Soon Sango's other relatives came and they were surprised to see Sango marry a guy like Bankotsu. They immediately began chatting with Bankotsu, the female relatives at least. Bankotsu couldn't help but think himself as popular with the relatives.

After talking with the relatives and other guests, Bankotsu made his way over to the bar for a soda. There he noticed Suikotsu and his date chatting away, Bankotsu decided not to interrupt. While he was drinking, his cousin Kimiko came, "Wow, how do you feel Bankotsu?" Bankotsu thought a minute, "Nervous you could say, I guess. Kinda cool though." Soon the bells were ringing, the ceremony was about to begin.

* * *

Sango heard the ringing of the bells, "Sango chan!" "Sango No Ane chan!" Kagome and Jakotsu called, "You ready?" Sango blushed and nodded, "Uh huh," she then went over to them and hugged them tightly, "I'm excited about this really," she felt her heart overflow with happiness. "Come on now, girl," Jakotsu said with a smile, "we can do this after." Kagome nodded, "Yeah, lets go!" Sango smiled, "Right ahead of you!" then she laughed as they walked off.

* * *

Everyone had now taken their seats and were now chattering endlessly, Bankotsu and his best man, Renkotsu stood on the side. The preacher could see Bankotsu fiddle with his thumbs, "Something on your mind?" he asked. Bankotsu took in a breath, "Yeah. The excitement." The preacher then laughed, Bankotsu uneasily laughed. Soon the music was playing and Bankotsu waited anxiously, Renkotsu made a tiny whistle, Bankotsu looked behind him, "Hmm?" Renkotsu then mouthed out what appeared to be, "Don't be nervous." Bankotsu then grinned and continued to wait.

Finally, Sango showed up. Man did she look sexy in that gown! Bankotsu forced himself to keep calm and not get worked up, at least not in front of everyone. Trailing behind her was Kagome and Jakotsu.

Inuyasha sitting in his seat quickly perked up, 'Who's the hot chick next to Kagome?' he thought. Since he broke up with Kikyou he was now taking interest to the mystery girl behind Kagome.

Sango then made it up next to Bankotsu. The preacher then looked at both of them, then out to the waiting guests. "Dearly beloved," he began, "We are here today to witness the marriage of Hanari Sango and Ryuusen Bankotsu." He then turned to Bankotsu, "Do you, Ryuusen Bankotsu, take Hanari Sango to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness in health, for rich or for poor, till death do you part?" Bankotsu felt his heart beat hard and fast, "Yes, I do." The preacher then faced Sango, "And do you, Hanari Sango, take Ryuusen Bankotsu, to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness in health, for rich or for poor, till death do you part?" "Yes, I do." The preacher then looked to the guests, "Will the bride and groom now read their vows?"

Bankotsu took out his sheet of paper, adjusting his bowtie Bankotsu then began to read,

"Sango, I promise to take care and love you for who you are or what you do. No matter what happens, I'll be there. No matter what road you take I'll follow you. I'll help guide you out of trouble. If you're in need, I'll be there on the double. Sango, I promise to love and cheerish you, for all that I am."

Sango had to stop herself from tearing as she was about to read hers as well,

"Bankotsu, since I met you, my life has been happier. I will always be there for you, it makes no difference where your road takes you to. Even before when we were apart, I loved you so much. Now that we are about to be joined at the heart, I will always be there for you. I will be there with you in the sound of your laughter. And I'll be in the tears that you cry. I will always be with you."

Both Sango and Bankotsu looked at the preacher, he then smiled, "And now, I allow you to kiss the bride!" Bankotsu then grabbed Sango softly by the waist and kissed her.

Jakotsu cried, Kagome cheered, Renkotsu looked away red faced, Mukotsu was in the back making out with his girlfriend. But nontheless, everyone clapped for the newly married couple.

"Lets cut the cake!" Sango chirped as she and Bankotsu took out a small slender sword and began to cut it together. Everyone clapped again. A little piece fell off, everyone laughed. Soon, the food was being served and everyone was eating. While Jakotsu drank some of his punch Inuyasha came up behind him, "Hey," Inuyasha greeted, "I haven't seen you around here, what's your name?" Jakotsu thought a bit, if he told Inuyasha his real name Inuyasha would leave! "It's Aizawa." he replied in a cute voice, Inuyasha grinned and whispered something in Jakotsu's ear. Jakotsu perked up, "Okay!" he agreed as they both went off to the back. Bankotsu and Sango watched, man was Inuyasha going to be surprised!

* * *

Bankotsu and Sango sat around with the family, man were they talking up a storm. Sango's cousin Mika asked Bankotsu if he had a brother, unfortunately for her he said no. "If I had a brother, we'd be fighting over on who marries Sango!" Everyone on the table laughed.

Soon the families talked about Sango's soon to be born son. "We've decided to name him Sankotsu," Bankotsu answered. "Doesn't sound too bad," Bankotsu's father replied. Sango's mother and father looked at each other, "I don't know, our family names our children after stones...how about Mizuishi?" Sango and Bankotsu rolled their eyes, they knew what was coming up. "Maybe," Bankotsu's uncle replied, "But for our family, we give names that have a meaning." "Yeah, 'dead barbarian', what a name to give your son." Sango's cousin scoffed. "Better than being called 'coral'!!" Bankotsu's aunt snapped back. Bankotsu and Sango then waved their hands, "Hey, hey, the name was orginally a combination of both our names." Sango replied, "Also, it means third," Bankotsu informed, "Like soon there will be three people." The family members soon nodded in agreement, Sankotsu did sound like a good name.

Bankotsu and Sango then looked at each other, now all that had to be left was their son to be born.

* * *

GOTTA STOP THERE!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE?!!? R&R!!! 


	19. Chapter 19

Finally they are married! But what about the baby??!

Kiss Me Goodbye

* * *

Finally it had gotten very late, but still all the family members and friends were chatting away endlessly. Bankotsu and Sango were having a grand time talking about the baby and how excited they were about thinking about it. Everyone had danced, eaten some of the cake and all the other foods. Sango snuggled up on Bankotsu's arm, "I'm getting tired," she said with a smile. Bankotsu looked at her and laughed, then he looked up at the clock, 11:36. "I guess it's time that we'd be going," he said as he got up, "it's getting late."

Banktosu's and Sango's parents then looked up at the clock too, "Go on," they said, "the limo is waiting for you two. It'll take you to the hotel," "Hotel?" Bankotsu asked as he picked up Sango bridal style, "Yes of course!" Sango's mother piped up. "We'll finish it up here, you two go on." Bankotsu's father finished. Sango and Bankotsu then nodded and walked down the halls and out the door. They saw the long black limo and walked down to it. Bankotsu opened the door and put Sango in first, then he too got in second.

* * *

Sango couldn't help but smile along the way, she couldn't believe that now they were **finally** married! Bankotsu noticed this and patted her head, "I know baby," he said with a grin, "That was something wasn't it?" he then leaned back and stretched, "Man, I'm beat. I wonder what kind of hotel they got us?" Sango giggled, "I don't know, but which ever one it is, I'll be happy as long as I'm with you." Bankotsu chuckled as he held Sango close, while they rode to their destination.

When they had arrived they felt their jaws drop. The hotel their parents had reserved for them was the Holiday Hotel. It was supposedly the **_most_** expensive of all hotels, and it was the best! Free room service, large pool, hot tub, spa center, dining halls, and really large bath tubs that made your stay very comfortable. Bankotsu and Sango were now smiling from ear to ear as they got out of the limo, thanked the driver, then headed inside. The lobby was quite large and beautiful. Bankotsu walked up to the concierge. Bankotsu looked at the name tag, "Hey, er, Ken?" The concierge looked at him, "Yes? May I help you?" he seemed quite snobby, "Are you lost young man?"

Bankotsu decided to shrug off the insult for Sango's sake, "No. I had a room here on reserve. You know the name, Ryuusen Bankotsu. For two." The concierge turned to the computer, "Let me check, sir...Ah! Yes. Here you go sir. Seventh floor, room 107. Please sir, enjoy your stay."

Bankotsu thanked him, walked back to Sango, took her by the hand and walked to the elevator. "Yup, it was reserved for us," he said as he showed her the keys. Sango giggled, she pressed the open button, then the number seven for the seventh floor and up they went. Soon they had reached the seventh floor, Bankotsu and Sango walked down the pretty hall looking at each door for their number, Sango then tugged on Bankotsu's arm, "Here!" she chirped as she pointed to the door with the number 107. Bankotsu then unlocked the door, when he opened the door their jaws dropped yet again.

The room was so beautiful! Lovely comfortable furniture, potted plants, a big television, a long glass table. In short, the room was undescribable. Bankotsu and Sango then headed inside, closing the door behind them. "Wow!" Sango marveled, "It's just the kind of place I've always imagined!" Bankotsu looked around the room, "Yeah, no kidding. I can't our parents did this for us!" they walked to the bedroom and were surprised to see a large king sized bed waiting just for them. Around the room was a large mirror, more potted plants, small chairs. Again the room was undescribable. Bankotsu noticed a record player on the side of the bed and decided to check out some of the records, even if they were old.

To his surprise, there were a bunch of love songs. All were played by instruments of course! He felt his face get hot about the thoughts. Bankotsu then shook his head, 'Can't think about that!' he thought. Even though he was a married man now, he still had to remember that Sango was pregnant so things would be different. He sighed. How can you **not** do anything on your own wedding night?! "Oh well though," he mumbled, "I guess there are other things to do besides that."

"Bankotsu come here!" Sango called. Bankotsu got up and walked up to where he heard Sango, when he arrived he found her with the wedding dress off and a pink floral yukata on her. "Here!" she said as she presented him with it. Bankotsu took the blue and white print, "Huh?" Sango smiled, "Don't you want to wear it?" Bankotsu smiled then laughed, "Alright, just for you."

* * *

They had spent the rest to the night watching movies and calling up roomservice. Their attendee was a young boy by the name of Shippou, whom Bankotsu thought was kind of weird, seeing how tiny he was compared to the other attending boys. Sango thought of him as a little bit cute and a little tough when Bankotsu called him short.

Right now, they were watching a soap on the television, Bankotsu didn't think much of it but was only watching it because Sango wanted to watch it. A knock came on their door again and Bankotsu answered it, "Here are your snacks," Shippou said giving it to Bankotsu. "Thanks kid," "For the last time I'm **not** a kid!" Shippou replied as he stuck out his hand. Bankotsu looked at it, "What?" he asked. "It's usually courtesy to give your attendee a tip," Shippou said now making the money symbol with his fingers. Bankotsu quirked a brow, "I'm not giving you a tip for the last time, kid! It's my wedding night!" Shippou then looked up at him surprised, "Really? Well then congratulations," Bankotsu grinned, "Thanks kid," "Now tip me." Bankotsu made a face, 'This kid is annoying as **_hell_**!'

* * *

"Who was that at the door?" Sango asked while biting on a cookie. Bankotsu turned around and brought her the new snacks, "Just the little guy, Shippou. Said how much he wanted me to tip him...so I did it." Sango looked at him, "You know they get payed here right?" "Huh?!" Bankotsu then started calculating on his fingers, 'So that means, if it costed 250,000,000 yen just to reserve for one week then that kid must be making 10,000 yen an hour!' Sango then turned to her worried husband, "You alright Bankotsu? You don't look so well," Bankotsu then turned to her, "Erh? I'm fine, **_really_** I am!" Sango inched towards him, "How much did you give Shippou anyway?" "About 500 yen." Sango smiled, "Well nothing to worry about. Mother called and she said that they delivered the wedding gifts to our house." Bankotsu then smiled, "Alright then. Hey! A movie is playing right now called, 'Kitsu No Hime', wanna watch it?" Sango nodded, "Sure!"

The movie Kitsu No Hime wasn't a bad movie. It was about how a young female fox fell in love with a handsome young lord of a castle and transformed into a beautiful girl just to meet with him. Sango was totally interested the more she watched it. Bankotsu thought he should've picked another movie. While watching the movie there was a part that Sango found totally sad, the young fox girl, Kitsu, saw the young lord with another girl. Sango cried on her husband's arm, Bankotsu didn't know what else to do except to pat his wife's back. 'Just a little while longer,' Bankotsu thought, 'then the movie will be over and we can go to sleep.'

Finally when the movie was over, Sango went over and put all the snacks in the mini refrigerator while Bankotsu threw away all the empty wrappers and containers. "Bankotsu!" Sango called, Bankotsu then trotted over to the bedroom and met up with his wife who was lying down on the side of the bed. Sango then smiled seductively as her husband grinned with delight, "We're finally married," she said slowly as she posed for him, "now we can be together when we want."

Bankotsu sat next to his Sango, then softly grabbed her and laid her on his lap, "Yeah I know, now all we have to do is wait for little Sankotsu to be born." Sango stroked her sweet Bankotsu's face, "Only three months then there will be the three of us." Bankotsu smiled as he kissed his wife's lips, how soft they were. Happiness was now overflowing between the two of them, now that they were married they could do what they pleased now, together. And most of all, the both of them wouldn't have to spend nights alone.

Bankotsu then put his wife gently down as he laid to her, "So, are you still feeling tired?" Sango nodded slowly. Bankotsu gave a small laugh and kissed his Sango's forehead, "Goodnight Mrs. Ryuusen."

* * *

yes i know..what about the baby you ask? well...BE PATIENT!!! NEXT CHAPPIE!! R&R!!!!! oh and sorry if the chappie was short 


	20. Chapter 20

Because some people are pissed that I'm updatin so goddam much, I'm thinking, 'screw 'em! I got stories to complete and I'm **NOT** slowing down for anybody. Besides, it'll get to them in the mail. So to all you crying weenies out there "STFU! Cause I DGAF!!" ' thank you. (Sasorichyan forever! I'll go down in your FF history! XD)

Kiss Me Goodbye

* * *

Bankotsu woke the next morning, man did he have a good sleep last night. Being the married he was he now knew the splendor joy and bliss of being the 'husband' now. He turned to see his sleeping wife's face, how cute she looked; he bent over and kissed her forehead. Bankotsu then turned and got off the bed slowly, so as not to wake his wife. Then he remembered something, his job interview! "Dammit!" he cursed as he slapped his forehead, "I gotta wash up quick if I'm going to make it in time." he then dashed to the bathroom and began to wash up right away.

* * *

When he was done he quickly wrote a note in case Sango would wake up and wonder where he was. When he was done, he grabbed the spare key and ran out the door.

Sango woke, she slowly turned over while she rubbed her eye. "Hmm...morning Bankotsu..?" she looked around, where was her husband? She got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom, she noticed that the facial towel was wet. "So where is Bankotsu?" she asked herself as she walked to the lounging part of their room.

On the coffee table she noticed a note, it read:

_Sango baby,_

_I went off to my job interview, _

_I won't be gone for long. Besides,_

_if you get lonely, call up Jakotsu and you_

_two could talk about the wedding last night_

_together. See you in a few, alright?_

_Love you,_

_Bankotsu._

Sango then smiled, "At least he wrote a note..but," she turned to the kitched corner, "I wonder if he ate anything?" she then looked at the phone and smiled, 'I guess it can't be helped.' she then giggled and walked over to the phone.

* * *

Bankotsu then cheered as he got up in the elevator, "Can't belive I **_actually_** got the job!" he clutched the paper happily in his hands and looked at it over and over, 'Wait'll Sango see this!'

When the elevator had reached his floor he got off and walked over to his room, got out the key and unlocked the door. When he opened it, he saw Jakotsu and his wife Sango, sitting down and drinking coffee together. "Morning baby," he greeted as he sat next to his wife, "Morning, Jakotsu." Jakotsu smiled and nodded.

"Oh! Bankotsu, you just _have_ to hear what me and Ane chan were just talking about!" Jakotsu exclaimed as he wiggled his fingers, "Guess what happen to me **_and_** Inuyasha?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, he didn't really care about him. But he decided to be nice and asked, "What happened now, Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu blushed brightly as he recalled the moment, "Well," he began, "of course, during your wedding, we were making out in the back, right?"

"Right...and?"

"Well! He asked **_me_** out!! Can you believe it?" Jakotsu felt himself flutter as he tried to calm down.

Bankotsu blinked a few times, "He..does he _know_?" he asked, "That..you are _you_?" he didn't want to hurt his best friend's feelings by saying he was gay and all. Jakotsu was pretty emo at times.

Jakotsu waved his hand, "That doesn't matter, so long as Inuyasha and **_I_** are going out. Besides," he said crossing his legs, "if he gets all huffy I'll just beat him down, you know that Aniki."

Bankotsu and Sango laughed together, of course they knew. After all, Jakotsu wasn't some helpless gay that couldn't defend himself. Jakotsu was a man that could still kick **ass**.

"So," Jakotsu said changing the subject, "how much longer do we have to wait? I'm getting pretty anxious you know."

Sango giggled, "Just three more months now. I hope that the delivery will go well," her smile then fell, fear began to flood her, "But..I just hope that I can take it."

Bankotsu clasped onto his wife's hand and looked at her, "Don't worry, Sango," he then smiled, "I promised I would take care of you. Besides, you're pretty tough too." he and Jakotsu then chuckled. Sango soon brightened up and laughed along with them as well.

Now it was settled, the delivery was going to be fine.

* * *

sorry if its a little short but guess what?

NEXT CHAPTER THE BABY IS BORN!! NO JOKE! R&R!!! DON'T MISS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!!!


	21. Chapter 21

I think I bit off more than what I could chew, meaning for those of you that don't understand, that because I was the idiot not to complete some of my chapies cough this one cough, I now have my own punishment of struggling to complete all of them. Awful, isn't it?

Kiss Me Goodbye

* * *

It had been now three months. Nothing out of the ordinary had been happening though. Bankotsu now worked as a security guard for 'Shikon Diamond Gallery', which was the **most** popular jewelry store around. The pay was good, sixety thousand yen an hour, enough to cover house bills and other necessities. Sango didn't work, she _did_ do what wives and mother's do: take care of the home. She also managed and watched over Bankotsu's earnings, so that he didn't go over and spend a little _too_ much.

But on this fine sunny day, Sango was hanging the washed laundry to dry. She was happily humming to herself a small tune until she felt something that just made her fall to the ground. She felt inside of she suspected to be her waterbag that broke. "Ba-Bankotsu," she cried out in a tiny voice, crawling to the steps of the outdoor stairs, "gotta...call Bankotsu." Sango felt that the baby was going to pop out of her if she tried standing up.

Crawling over to the inside of their living room Sango then heard a knock on the door. "You hoo!!" a familiar singing voice flowed, "Sango! It's me! Jakotsu!" he then opened the door and walked right in, he had the habit of doing that. "I thought I decided to give you a visit and..."

"Jakotsu..!" Sango cried out.

Jakotsu then looked around the corner and then gave a small scream, "Kyaaaaaaaah!!! Sango! What happened?! Are you alright?! What is it?!" he asked kneeling over to her.

Sango then got onto her knees and gave a cry of pain, "Baby," she huffed, "I can feel the **baby**!!"

Jakotsu felt his face drop to the floor and crash down. Quickly he carried her out and started up his pink car he had parked outside of their home. "Hold on Sango!!" Jakotsu comforted as he placed her in,got in as well and sped off.

Sango continued to cry in pain and Jakotsu dug out his daisy patterned cell phone out of his purse and dialed the hospital, it began to ring. 'Pick up the fucking phone!' he thought, 'This is a frickin **emergency**!!'

"Tokyo Hospital, how may we help you and what is the problem?"

"I have a friend here about to give birth right away!" Jakotsu exclaimed, "I'm driving her over **right now**!"

"Oh my!" the nurse exclaimed across the line, "We'll set up a room right away and we'll be waiting for you outside. May I have the color of the vehicle please?"

"It's a pink car, you'll be sure to see it right away."

"Thank you! Please tell your friend, um name please?"

"Her name is Sango. Ryuusen, Sango."

"Thank you, we'll be waiting for you. And tell her to hold on!"

"Thank you, I will." Jakotsu then hung up the phone and looked over to the crying and huffing Sango, "Aww jeeze! Hang on Sango!" he then patted her back while he kept his eyes on the road. Jakotsu then dialed for Sango's parents, then Bankotsu's parents then Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, and Kyoukotsu.

Finally they had reached the hospital and all the doctors and nurses carried Sango out of the car and onto the stretcher. Soon other cars pulled up, Sango's and Bankotsu's parents followed the group inside and Jakotsu drove off to go and pick up Bankotsu.

* * *

Bankotsu whistled as he watched the customers walked in and out of the air conditioned shop. Standing for the past four hours since seven this morning was now making his legs hurt. Well, it had been hurting since his first day working here. Bankotsu then brightened up as he thought about the closing hour, he would head home and Sango would massage and rub down his legs and he, in return, would carry around the house and tend to her need. It was thoughts like those that made his day feel well.

He was then torn out of his thoughts by the sight of Jakotsu running into the shop. "Hey Jakotsu! I'm on work right now, but what's up?"

"Buh-buh-buh," Jakotsu huffed as he tried to catch his breath since he ran all the way from the parking lot.

"Hey, calm down. And hurry up, or my boss will chew me out if he sees me slacking on the job."

"SANGO'S HAVING A **BABY**!!!" Jakotsu then shouted out.

Bankotsu felt his world shake and explode with both joy, "Re-REALLY?!" he yelled. But then his face contorted to worry, "Wait, WHAT?"

"Yeah! She's at the hospital!" Jakotsu exclaimed, "We have to leave now!"

"Oh no you're not!" the manager said coming out, "What do you think you're doing Mr. Ryuusen? You still have five more hours to do, you know."

"But my wife is having a baby!" Bankotsu replied, the manager's eyes then widened.

"Well then hurry the hell up! She's probably waiting for you!" The manager was then pushing Bankotsu out, "She won't wait forever so move it!"

"Thank you!" Bankotsu shouted as he and Jakotsu ran out and into the parking lot. Jakotsu ran to the driver's side and Bankotsu hopped in through the open window and then they sped off. While Jakotsu drove Bankotsu then shouted out, "Dammit Jakotsu!! Why didn't you call me?"

"Well I didn't have time!" Jakotsu replied back, "I had to phone your parents and her's too!"

Bankotsu then slapped his forehead, "Dammit! I should've stayed home to watch after her!"

"Don't blame yourself, " Jakotsu replied as he continued to speed, "you know that Sango still would've pushed you to go."

"I guess you're right," Bankotsu replied, "I need the money if I want to support Sango and Sankotsu."

Jakotsu smiled and they had finally reached the hospital. He parked the car and both of them dashed out and ran to the front office, "Name please," the nurse asked.

"Ryuusen, Bankotsu." Bankotsu huffed, "My wife is having a baby."

"Name?" the nurse asked as she wrote something on a pink and green card.

"Ryuusen, Sango."

"Yes, she is here." The nurse said as she handed him the card, "Show this to the doctor and he'll let you in. These days we don't let anyone in if they don't have this card you see here."

They took the card, thanked her and ran to the elevator. They looked at the card and pressed the button for the third floor. Quickly, the elevator had brought them to their desired floor. Looking at the card, Bankotsu and Jakotsu found Sango's delivery room, 'Room 701: Delivery Room' it read. Entering quickly they had now found a crowded room with a bright faced, huffing Sango.

"Bankotsu!!" she cried seeing him.

"Sango!" Bankotsu called as he dashed along her side, "Oh Sango! Please forgive me for not being here so soon!" He was now taking hold of her dear hand and kissing it, Sango's tight grip was soon crushing his hand.

"Mrs. Ryuusen, give another push!" the doctor called as she brought over more water.

Sango pushed with all her might, the pain was unbearable! She could feel something rip and the blood flowing out, it was like a terrible nightmare! Sango wanted it to stop.

"One more!"

Tears rolled out of Sango's eyes as she gave one last push. Then a cry broke out and Sango looked up, there, in a tiny blue spotted blanket was her and Bankotsu's son, Sankotsu.

"Congratulations," the doctor said gently handing over the baby to Sango, "the delivery was a success. Your son is right here."

Bankotsu and Sango thanked the doctor and looked over there new son. Sankotsu looked so precious to them, a tiny image of his father with his mother's skin and hair. Sure his eyes were shut, but you could tell that he probably had inherited them from his father.

"He looks as if he has Sango's ears," Bankotsu's mother commented.

"And look!" Jakotsu giggled, "He has Bankotsu's nose!"

"Thanks alot Jakotsu," Bankotsu replied.

Sango laughed softly as she positioned the baby to feed, she watched as little Sankotsu fed off of his mother. Bankotsu gave a small smile then quickly turned to see that all of his friends were now closely watching. "Hey! Hey! _Hey!_ This isn't a show you guys! Go wait outside or go home!"

Sango and Bankotsu's parents then chased off the men outside and left the couple and their newborn son with some privacy. "Geeze," Bankotsu grunted, "don't they know when to have courtesy and leave?"

"I'm sure they just wanted to stick around for a bit longer," Sango giggled.

"I bet that's not all they wanted to stick around for." Bankotsu replied. He looked down to his feeding son and stroked his head, "I feel really happy right now..I guess it's that feeling that new fathers get when they have their kid born or something like that. You know? That feeling inside that your heart is overflowing and you just want to jump."

"Oh?" Sango asked with a giggle, "Well, I guess it is just like that saying. 'When a mother is going to have a baby, joy follows. And when the baby is born, everyone is blessed'. That's what I think your feeling right now." Sango looked at the now sleeping Sankotsu and looked at Bankotsu, "You want to hold him?" she asked with a smile.

Bankotsu gave a smile and took Sankotsu gently from Sango's hands. He held him softly and slowly rocked him, "Wow," he said, "I feel like the happiest bastard alive right now." To this Sango smiled and gave him a kiss. Bankotsu smiled and rocked little Sankotsu a bit more. Suddenly, Sankotsu began to cry and Bankotsu felt part of him drop as he returned Sango to his mother, "I don't understand, I'm your father, yet, you cry. _Why_?" Bankotsu whined in a little pouty voice.

"You know what they say," Sango answered, "babies instantly know who their mothers are and it takes them a while to learn who is their father."

"But the thing is **_I'm_** his father," Bankotsu laughed, "so he should know me already."

But Sango and Bankotsu just laughed as they watched their new little son sleep. Sankotsu looked so precious as he slept and both Sango and Bankotsu couldn't help but laugh each time he made a tiny cry. Life was going good, and all was doing well. The world felt like perfect harmony now that Sankotsu was now with them.

* * *

YES!! SANKOTSU IS NOW BORN!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! R&R!!!!! 


End file.
